Obnoxious Fate 2: Complication
by Flintoff Cypress
Summary: (Pokemon Special / Adventures) Sometimes, a person's problems remain after death. One year after losing his doctor and reconnecting with his friends, Wally finds himself stuck in conflict during a vacation to Sinnoh as the criminal organization tries to complete the mission that they failed to accomplish.
1. Chapter 0: Aftermath

**Obnoxious Fate 2: Complication**

Author's Note: I'm back! As the title implies, go look at my previous story ("Obnoxious Fate") to get up to speed before reading this title for the best experience!

**Note:** This chapter takes place immediately after "Obnoxious Fate" chapter 8. This is a prologue to the proper story of "Obnoxious Fate 2"

**Chapter 0: Aftermath**

It was a grim, overcast day for the eastern half of Sinnoh. There was sadness in the air of Veilstone City as they grieved the loss of one of their own. A man who was born and raised there saw the premature end of his life after being fatally attacked in Hoenn's Petalberg City.

While he was popular during his school days, Dr. Kakeru Tomois chose to study abroad and lost touch of his friends. While he developed a reputation for his gambling habit which ultimately lead to his death, there were a few people who felt shock on hearing the man's demise.

The doctor hardly had a family in Sinnoh, with only his brother and his niece living in Veilstone City. Their wishes were for the body to be laid to rest at a special grave-site just off of Route 214 and as the ceremony took place, the niece wondered why there was a small family attending the services.

The smallest of the family, a young boy named Wally, slowly walked up to the open casket and looked down at the blond, now-soulless shell that used to his favorite doctor. He told himself on the plane trip that he wasn't going to cry since he did enough of that when he got the news.

_Just imagine, one day you'll be sitting in your backyard free of anything of any worries, surrounded by your Pokémon and your closest friends..._

Those words echoed through his head as he remembered his last conversation with the doctor just a couple of weeks ago. As he looked at his friend one last time, he felt himself starting to lose it. He quickly looked away and sliently said his good-byes before walking back to his seat.

Trying to get his mind off of the idea of breaking down and crying again, he looked around at the area around him. There was the Cleric, who had finished up his ceremonial duties, his mother and father, and finally a girl who looked around his age. Dr. Tomois didn't mention any family and while he was surely too young to have a daughter that was this old, one certainly couldn't judge him or his decisions.

"Um, excuse me, but I was wondering how you know my Uncle..." the girl said as she approached the family after paying her respects. "He's been my doctor... since I was a baby," Wally started to explain.

Before he could continue, the girl pointed to the green device draped over his shirt and and asked "Is that a wearable respirator?". Wally, not seeing a need to elaborate, simply nodded. "The last time he came to visit, he said that he was picking up a respirator suit for a patient. That must have been for you..." she said, not sure to react at meeting someone who had spent more time with her uncle instead of her.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but we've got to head back to the hotel." Wally's father said, interrupting any further conversation. The girl gave a slight smile, extended her hand, and said "My name's Sayuri, nice to meet you." Wally shook her hand and replied,

"Nice to meet you, too. My name's Wally."

The rest of that day was a blur as Wally's family needed to get back to the hotel to pack and get on a flight back to Petalburg so that his father could get back to work as soon as possible. While he wanted to know more about his former doctor, he understood the place that his family was in and was just grateful that he had this opportunity to bid his friend farewell.

**Next Time:** We kick off the real story! Obnoxious Fate 2 Chapter 1: 365 Revolutions

**Author's Note:** I know that this is a very small chapter, but it is necessary to introduce the upcoming story. Unlike "Obnoxious Fate", I cannot commit to a regular schedule due to this being a busy time of year. Also, this gives me the chance to better adapt the story based on feedback.

Also, a plot hole has opened up that I want to discuss: I know that Dr. Tomois' name appears as "B. Tomois" in Chapter 8 of Obnoxious Fate 1. Let's just assume that "B." was an alias (or a middle name?) and that "Kakeru" is his real name.

As always, please let me know if I make a mistake in my writing (in both plot and grammar)! I can't get better at this without your help!


	2. Chapter 1: 365 Revolutions

**Obnoxious Fate 2: Complication**

**Quick Note:** In the time that it took to write this story, Viz has released their adaptation the Ruby and Sapphire arc. Seeing that I started the series using the Chuang Yi versions of the nicknames, I see it as proper to continue doing so. I will, however, give a quick reminder of what each nickname means between the two English versions.

**Chapter 1: 365 Revolutions**

"Good morning, Petalberg City, it's a gorgeous, crisp morning here in the western part of Hoenn..."

One year has passed since Dr. Kakeru Tomois was laid to rest in Sinnoh. The alarm clock fell silent once again as Wally, now barely thirteen, reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for his day.

The past year was a time of constant improvement in Wally's health. The new improvements developed by the doctor towards the end of his life changed everything for the young man. By the time Wally outgrew the respirator, he didn't need it and was able to live his life by carrying a special inhaler that delivered the needed medicine.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully as he went downstairs to join his family for breakfast. He barely got into his (still flavorless) breakfast when his PokeGear beeped with a message. "No texting at the table!" His mother scowled as he looked at the message and started to reply. "Now, now, it's okay. It's probably something important." his father said, knowing that these habits were normal of the common teenager and that he would be needlessly fighting trying to stop it. "It's nothing, really. It's just Emerald telling me that he's in town." Wally said as he finished his meal.

**Outside of Petalberg Gym**

Wally left his house and started the long (25 meter) journey to meet his friends outside of the Petalberg Gym. Emerald, while a bit taller, didn't look much different as he simply had his prosthetics altered to match his growth. Ruby, however, was still just a little taller than Wally and even skinnier (as if that was possible).

"I almost didn't recognize ya' without the armor!" Emerald said jokingly as he noted that Wally wasn't wearing his trademark respirator. "Ha ha." Wally said, a little irritated that his handicap was the thing that people remembered most about him. Realizing that Emerald didn't have much room to talk, Wally took the opportunity to use his foot to tap on one of Emerald's stilts while saying "It's too bad there isn't a miracle treatment for _that_ problem." Not surprisingly, Emerald shut his mouth and gave Wally a look that said "I hope you go to the place where the Magmar play and you _burn._"

"So, where should we go today?" Ruby asked, trying to change the subject before the friendly teasing could turn into a violent incident. "Well, Crystal told me that Gold's coming to town today..." Emerald started to say. "How about we go check out the new shopping district?" Ruby quickly interjected, knowing quite well that Gold would get them into trouble. Emerald and Wally looked at each other, neither of them sharing Ruby's passion for fashion and all things _beautiful_.

**Petalberg Shopping District**

"Oh, that's just _beautiful!_" Ruby said as he looked through the window of a freshly-opened boutique. Emerald and Wally stood a couple of meters back, almost as if they wanted to act like they didn't know the teenage boy who was swooning over the fancy designs that decorated the displays in the windows.

"If he didn't have Sapphire, sometimes I would wonder about him..." Emerald said as they watched Ruby go into the store. "So, what _is_ the deal with that?" Wally asked. Emerald rolled his eyes and replied "They're crazy for each other, but they won't get together because Ruby apparently forgot something important. Not sure what it is, but Sapphire gets extremely frantic every time she tries to get Ruby to remember."

Inside the store, Ruby found himself looking at the delicate stitch-work on some frilly curtains. As he took out his glasses to study the handiwork, he noticed the shadow of someone looming over him.

"Yo, Prissy Boy, that's not what they mean by curtains match the window." a familiar voice boomed over him. Ruby immediately knew who was behind him and knew that he was in for some teasing. "Hello, Gold." He said as he turned around to greet the older Dexholder. Standing behind him were Crystal, Emerald, and Wally. Ruby glared at the stilted blonde-haired boy and said "Well, I see that you invited some people to come along."

Crystal smiled and said "Don't worry, we'll be good." as Gold wandered past them to a nearby rack. "Speak for yourself, Super Serious Gal..." Gold said as he started to rummage through a rack. "Well, we could go to that new café that opened across the street." Wally said, trying to break the awkward silence that developed. "Here you go, Prissy Boy, this matches your eyes!" Gold said as he held up a lacy garment to Ruby. "GOLD!" Crystal said as she drop kicked him. Noticing that the shopkeeper was starting to get mad, Emerald quickly said "We should go."

**Ten Minutes Later**

The small group of five made their way to a table and took their seats. "Hello! Let me know when you're ready to order!" a cheerful woman said as she handed out menus. When she handed the last menu to Gold, she stopped and reluctantly gave him a menu while staring him down.

"See? I'm always getting a chick's attention when I come to this city." Gold said as he messed with his hair. "She looks so familiar... where did I see her... " Crystal thought aloud as everybody opened up their menus. "You probably saw her in my dreams." Gold replied as he peeked around the corner as the waitress bent down to serve a nearby table with a tray of drinks. Crystal rolled her eyes as the waitress came back to the table.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a long time!" Wally said to the waitress, recognizing her. She smiled and said "Wally? Is that you? You've grown up so much since I last saw you! How are you doing?" before extending her hand. As he shook her hand, he replied "I'm doing better. As you can see, I'm off of the respirator! It's awesome!"

As Wally went on and on about his new-found liberation, Crystal's eyes widened as she remembered this particular waitress. She was a nurse for the Petalberg Medical Center and was the subject of Gold's affection during their visit when Emerald sprained his ankle last year. She got revenge by making an embarrassing announcement about Gold on the intercom and was apparently fired for that remark. Gold, being his usual dense self, didn't remember this incident while the nurse-turned-waitress certainly did.

"...Will that be all?" the waitress asked as Gold finished his order. Gold nodded and smiled at her. The waitress gave an evil giggle and walked off. "So, what brings you two to Hoenn?" Ruby asked, pulling himself away from the contest magazine that kept his attention over the past few minutes.

"Well, the League in Sinnoh wanted Professor Rowan to give a presentation during the annual Trainer's Expo in Veilstone City..." Crystal started to explain. This got Wally's attention, as Veilstone was the only place in Sinnoh that he had been. "But the old man is held up in Kanto helping Professor Oak and can't pull himself away to come back to Sinnoh just for that... Ow!" Gold tried to explain before a fork in his side made him regret sitting next to Crystal.

"Anyways," Crystal continued, "Professor Rowan is busy working on adapting the PokeDex for the Pokémon native to Sinnoh. Professor Oak, bless his heart, recommended me for the presentation. I'm also running a panel to answer questions about capturing Pokémon. The problem is that I have na earlier engagement leading up to the expo. While I can work on the presentation, I barely have enough time in my schedule to actually get to Sinnoh. I'm literally going from the airport to the lectern. I'm going to need a couple of people to get things set up a few days beforehand."

"...So, you're wanting me to go?" Ruby asked. Crystal put her chin on her hand and replied "To be fair, I've tried everybody else. Blue is busy running the Viridian Gym, Red and Yellow are traveling throughout Johto, I can't get a hold of Green or Silver. There's nobody left but you."

"Uh, Crystal?" Gold asked, realizing that she left him out of the list of people. "No, Gold. You've been in Hoenn for less than two hours and you've done nothing but womanize and embarass me." Crystal said as she facepalmed. "Oh, you know I was kidding around!" Gold tried to say to justify his actions. Ruby raised a finger and chimed in "Don't forget that he tried to force lingerie on me."

"I'll go!" Emerald volunteered. "No, Emerald, you're not getting out of this." Crystal replied. "I don't wanna go back to _that place._" Emerald said in defience. "What about Sapphire?" Wally suggested, wanting to prevent an argument between the two. Ruby shook his head "She's in Johto. They just opened a Battle Frontier there and she wanted to take it on."

"Can we go to the Johto Battle Frontier, instead?" Emerald asked as an alternative. Crystal shook her head. "I'll go. But only if I can pick who I go with." Ruby conceded. Gold leaped up out of his seat and exclaimed "Pick me and I'll buy you a doily! I have money, I'll get you one with all the fancy lace and other crap that you like!" Ruby looked down, exasperated, and said "Actually, I am going to pick Wally." Wally looked up in surprise, wanting an adventure but not wanting to get his hopes up since he wasn't a Dexholder.

Crystal thought about it for a bit, shrugged, and said "I don't see why you can't. You have strong Pokémon, and you _did_ work with Norman to awaken Rayquaza, so I don't see a problem with you coming along." Wally nodded and said "Thank you, I would be honored to come along."

"Whatever." Gold said as the food arrived at the table. "Let me know when you want your drinks refilled!" the waitress said as she placed a stick of spearmint gum into her mouth before walking away. "Well, doesn't he need his parents' permission?" Gold added as he picked up his cheeseburger. "I'm sure his parents wouldn't have a problem..." Ruby said as Gold took a bite and then hesitated. Crystal ignored Gold's antics and replied "Well, that might be true, but it wouldn't hurt if we talked to his parents."

"This burger tastes like spearmint..."

**Wally's House, One Hour Later**

"No."

"Absolutely not."

The plan hit a snag. Wally's parents didn't like this idea. "Well, Ruby will be with him for the first few days and then I'll be joining them after that..." Crystal explained. "As much as we trust Ruby, it's just too far and too dangerous for the two of them..." Wally's father explained. "Well, the two of them won't travel alone... I'll be with them!" Gold said, using the opportunity to chime in.

"And who is this young man?" Wally's mother said as she shook the Johto-native's hand. "My name's Gold, and I have plenty of travel experience. After all, I am from New Bark Town in Johto." Gold replied, trying (and succeeding) to act like a gentleman. "Well, you seem like a nice, responsible, guy. And Wally does have his Pokémon. I think he'll be alright." Wally's mother said, taking her husband by surprise. "I've been as far away as Unova. A little trip to Sinnoh is nothing for me." Gold lied, trying to seal the deal on his little pitch. "Okay, fine. As long as you're with him for the entire trip, I have nothing against this." Wally's father said, conceding the battle.

"Thank you!" Wally exclaimed, excited that this was finally happening. "Well, I think you better start making plans to get things ready..." Wally's father said. "I'll call you with the details. I'm so glad that you're able to do this, Wally." Crystal said as the family went into the house. As soon as the door closed, Gold turned to Ruby and said "Well, it looks like we both got what we wanted. I get to go on a little vacation and your friend gets to come along."

"I hate you, Gold."

**Author's Note:** And we're off! I know that there wasn't any use of the Pokémon in this chapter, but I really didn't have anything for them to do! They'll be there in the future chapters.

As usual, don't be afraid to leave a review and tell me how I can get better at this.


	3. Chapter 2: Diversion

**Obnoxious Fate 2: Complication**

**Chapter 2: Diversion**

"Flight 6413 will be departing for Jubilife City shortly."

"You hear that? That's short for 'Get us through before we miss our flight!'" Gold said as Ruby and Wally watched in disbelief. The security officer rolled her eyes and used a detector wand to inspect the oldest Dexholder.

"Okay, your Pokémon are checked in and ready to go." another security officer said as he handed both trainers back their Pokeballs. "Actually, if you're doing that, I wouldn't mind missing the flight..." Gold said as the inspecting officer finished her inspection.

"Are you done yet?" Ruby asked as Gold received his Pokémon. Gold nodded and winked at the security officer as the three took off. "I wonder why they picked you out for further inspection..." Wally noted. "It's because of my good looks." Gold replied.

"Here's the tickets. I'm with the green-haired kid and the prissy boy." Gold said as he handed off the tickets along with several Pokedollar bills. "Ah... it looks like I can upgrade the three of you to first-class seats! Enjoy your flight!" the man taking the tickets said. "They're sending us First-class?" Ruby asked as they ventured up the walkway. Gold scoffed and replied "Do you really think the old man would spring for that? _I'm_ sending us First-Class. We're going to Sinnoh in style!"

**On the Plane**

"...We at Sinnoh Air would like to remind you that you can have one Pokémon out if it is under one and a half meters in height. Use of Pokémon Moves and Abilities, however, are strictly prohibited. Enjoy your flight!"

"So, what is Sinnoh like?" Gold asked as he turned around to Wally and slightly startled to see that he had a Roselia sitting on his shoulder. "Well, I was only in Veilstone for one day and I didn't have much time to see what the city had to offer. The weather was definitely cooler and it was raining when I was at..." Wally replied, looking down his Roselia tried to help by using Aromatherapy.

"Ah, I see... so I guess that seeing the beaches are out of the question?" Gold said as he realized that he was getting into difficult territory. "Well, all I know is that Jubilife is the capital of Sinnoh, complete with a trainer's school and has a 'Global Trade Station'" Ruby said, trying to outsmart Gold.

"There is a waterfront city, I believe it's Sunyshore..." Wally said, wanting to see other places in Sinnoh but not wanting to the one responsible for derailing the trip. "We are _not_ making any field-trips! Crystal is counting on us to get this ready!" Ruby stated, putting his foot down. Gold lowered his gaze to the younger Dexholder and said "I'm the adult here, it's my decision!"

As an argument broke out over who was in charge on the trip, Wally decided that it would be a good time to excuse himself to the restroom if only to avoid being associated with the Dexholders as they bickered. Crystal would be so proud at the reputation that these two were giving to the Dexholders as a group.

**Jubilife National Airport**

"And I'm more mature!" Ruby said, trying to get the last word in the argument that occupied almost through the (thankfully short) plane trip. As the three of them watched the baggage carousal, Wally finally got the courage to chime in on the argument. "Well, the only reason why I can go on this trip was because we promised my parents that Gold would be responsible." Wally said as Gold gave Ruby a look that said "I told you so."

"Fine." Ruby said as he picked up his bags and carefully inspected them for any rips and tears. After a few minutes passed, the other two boys had their bags and were able to head out on their way.

"Let's see... where did I put the hotel information..." Gold mumbled as he started to rummage through his bag. Ruby rolled his eyes and pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. "You dropped this during your 'pleasure trip' through security before we boarded the plane" Ruby explained as Gold practically ripped the paper out of his hand.

"Oh. Oh no. This will not do at all." Gold said as he got out his PokeGear to make a quick call. "Gold, this is not the time to call the lonely-heart chat lines!" Ruby replied half-jokingly. "Yeah, I'm calling to request a change on a reservation..." Gold started to say as the other two boys walked away to give the older Dexholder some privacy on his call.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked as his friend rested his forehead against a vending machine as the green-haired boy put in some money. "This is not going to end well. I know it's not going to end well. Gold's going to do something really bad to get me in trouble." Ruby replied as he sighed and let the cool plastic of the machine attempt to remedy the headache that started on the plane.

"Okay, so what is the new total... Okay. Just put down on the computer that the reservations for Oak are no longer necessary... Okay, thanks." Gold said as he hung up and rejoined the two that he was responsible for. Ruby, this time with his forehead on the adjacent machine, had a Roselia trying to use Aromatherapy to heal his trainer's friend while a Cacturne was shaking a vending machine. With a thud, the lemon drink fell to the floor and Wally picked it up. "Thank you, Cacturne. Vending machines don't like me," he said as he shared the drink with the Pokémon.

"What... did you do?" Ruby asked as he felt a little more energized thanks to Wally's Roselia. Gold scratched his nose and replied "There was a little mistake with the Professor's arrangement. I made a couple of 'corrections' to the itinerary."

"Oh no..." Ruby mumbled as he wondered what Gold meant by that statement. "First of all, he wanted us to take a smelly taxi! That won't do!" Gold said as a limo pulled up and a chauffeur opened the door. Wally's jaw dropped far enough that a Butterfree could fly in. "Ladies and Gentlemen..." the chauffeur said as he opened up the back door for the three. Gold entered the limo with a proud look on his face, Ruby rolled his eyes and entered, and finally Wally entered as he wondered if Gold just committed some form of credit card fraud on the Professor.

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Ruby asked as Gold turned on the television and ignored him. "I mean, the hotel is RIGHT THERE." Ruby continued as he pointed at a building that was slowly shrinking away behind them. "We're not going there." Gold said as he fiddled with the television without breaking his glance.

"I saw the paper. It says we've got reservations at the Jubilife Hotel and Convention Center."

"I know and, as I said, I've made a few little changes. Sit back and relax, Prissy Boy."

"Gold, why can't we do something without you fu-"

"This is route 202. Keep going south?" the driver asked, cutting off Ruby's little slip of the tongue.

"Yes. That'll do. The hotel is just a bit into route 219." Gold said, choosing to ignore the fact that Ruby was feeling stressed out enough to use _that_ kind of language. "Okay, so you've changed hotels... I guess that'll be okay." Ruby said as he tried to figure out how this situation could be fixed. If it could be fixed.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Instead of a bustling airport hotel, I just made a change so that we're in a nicer place over by the Pal Park. There's even a beach. Bet you wish that you've packed your swimsuit, right?" Gold said as he looked at the scenery changing as the limo left Jubilife and transitioned to the nearby wooded route.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL! WE'RE HERE TO GET READY FOR A CONVENTION NOT TO SIT BY THE POOL AND HAVE FUN!" Ruby shrieked, causing Wally to wince and cover his ears as he was sitting right next to Ruby.

"Calm. Down. One more outburst and you're riding on the roof. Listen, when Crystal said she'd be going straight from the 'airport to the lecturn', that's because she's crazy-busy. We just have to sign a few papers and make sure that all of her props are ready by the time she goes up on stage." Gold explained.

"But... no. You know what? You're the adult. Fine. You're in charge. When this train-wreck ensues, it will be on you. I'm just going to sit back and watch this all unfold." Ruby said as he threw his hands up and in the process elbowing his green-haired friend in the chest. "Oh no! Are you okay?" Ruby quickly asked as Wally started coughing. Wally nodded and pulled out an inhaler from his pocket and used it. "I noticed that you don't have your body armor anymore." Gold said, trying to derail the conversation before Ruby could continue assuming that Gold would screw everything up.

"Yeah, my attacks are down to a couple a week and I can control them with this inhaler." Wally explained as he put it back into his pocket. "So, you can do whatever you want?" Ruby asked, never really wanting to bring up his friend's "disability". Wally nodded and added "Well, within reason. I can ride a bike, kick a ball, swim, climb a tree. Normal people stuff".

"So, where is Crystal going that is more important than this convention?" Ruby asked. "She's going back to the orphanage to help out. She's also dragging Emerald along." Gold replied as he turned to look at the scenery passing by.

As the limo traveled down the road, a flash of purple caught Gold's eye. He shrugged it off as a Gliscor swooped past and perched on a tree. The Fang Scorp Pokémon landed on a branch, snickered as the limo passed on the road below and finally spit on the ground before flying off towards the traveling group.

**Next Time: Obnoxious Fate 2: Complication Chapter 2: Unhappy Reunion 2**

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it took me forever to get this chapter up! This has been a hectic couple of weeks for me. Keep your reviews coming!

To address something brought up in the reviews: the title, "Obnoxious Fate", has different meanings between the two stories. One could say that Kakeru Tomois' fate was quite obnoxious and you can say that another character's fate will also be "quite obnoxious" before the end of the story.


	4. Chapter 3: Unhappy Reunion 2

**Obnoxious Fate 2: Complication**

**Chapter 3: Unhappy Reunion 2**

**Translation Changes:**

Nana (Chuang Yi) = Nana (Viz)

Ruru (Chuang Yi) = Rara (Viz)

Zuzu (Chuang Yi) = Mumu (Viz)

Poltaro (Chuang Yi) = Polibo (Viz)

"Oh, this is more beautiful than the pictures in the travel magazines!" Gold cried out in excitement as they walked into an indeed beautiful lobby. If Ruby wasn't mentally and physically exhausted, he might have said that it was _beautiful_.

"We would like to check in, my good sir." Gold politely said as he slid a credit card across the counter. "And what would the name on the reservation be?" the clerk said as he took the credit card into his hand.

During this time, a girl walked through the lobby and out to the nearby patio overlooking a wooded area. "Why does she seem familiar?" Wally thought as she got out a camera and started taking pictures at a couple of Staraptors that were pecking at the ground.

"Okay, here are your keys. Enjoy your stay." the clerk said as he gave two cards to Gold. "For someone with a weird first name, your last name is very bland." Ruby said, still feeling like antagonizing the older boy. Wally snapped back into the conversation, disappointed that he didn't hear what Gold's last name was. "Okay. Here's your key, sunshine." Gold said as he flung the card at Ruby causing it to hit the brim of his hat. "Now, Wally, you're more than welcome to stay in the suite with me. I have no problem sleeping on the couch." Gold said, extending a copy of his room key. Wally thought about this generous offer, but ultimately shook his head and replied "That's okay. Just staying in a hotel of this quality is a new experience for me."

Gold, slightly disappointed that he was staying by himself, nodded and put the key away. "You two have my number. Feel free to call me at any time if you have any concerns." he said as he walked to the elevator to move to his room at a higher floor. "You're really not missing anything. He would probably rather have the room to himself and whatever desperate girl he finds at the pool." Ruby said as he unlocked the door into their room.

"I just have to ask... is he making the Professor pay for all of this?" Wally said as he set down his bags and started to unpack them into the drawers. Ruby shook his head and replied "Nope, his family is actually quite wealthy and well-known in the Johto region". This surprised Wally, as Gold didn't have that "rich kid" appearance that one would expect. All of the rich people wore suits, ties, things that were definitely not Gold's style.

"So, what exactly does his family do?" Wally asked, curious. "I'm not completely sure, but there is a media production company in Goldenrod that has the same last name as him. I just assumed that one of his ancestors founded a radio station. That and he's the only person I know that could stalk DJ Mary without any legal trouble." Ruby replied as the two boys finished unpacking their things.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Outside of what Gold's idea of relaxing and picking up girls, I mean." Wally asked as he wanted to help Ruby be the voice of reason by taking care of any work before play. "Well, he did say that we only had to 'sign a few papers and get the props ready', but that's not giving us much to work with..." Ruby started as he looked out of the window overlooking the outdoor pool. In an instant, Wally watched his friend scorn as he practically growled "Really. Just... really." Wally walked over to the window and quickly noticed that Gold was already in his swim-trunks and sunning himself by the pool with his trademark yellow hat pulled over his eyes. "He is the adult. This is all his fault. Not mine." Ruby reminded himself as he sat down on his bed with his forehead in his hands.

Wally could only stand there and wonder how the same boy who _encouraged_ him to sneak out of his house to catch his first Pokémon just two years ago turned into this "super serious guy" who felt like perfection was everything (right down to conforming to rules and requirements set before him). If this was the onset of teenage rebellion, Ruby was definitely going backwards with it.

"Maybe a little downtime would help to unwind from that stressful flight." Wally suggested, definitely needing some sort of fun after seeing the argument that ensued on the plane and continued on the (otherwise nice) limo ride to the hotel. Ruby crossed his arms and said "I'm not going anywhere near that pool."

"Is it because you're worried about what might happen if Crystal's speech doesn't go perfect?"

Ruby didn't respond to Wally's question and instead looked away. What is up with Ruby's behavior? Ruby wasn't afraid of water nor did he have a problem with swimming. But wait, _that hat_. Regardless of what Ruby wore, the hat _never_ could stray from his head.

"Is it because you don't want to take off your hat?"

Ruby turned and looked at the surprisingly deductive green-haired boy. "Okay, fine. Tell me, would you want people seeing you in public looking like _this?_" Ruby said as he pulled off the hat, revealing his jet-black hair with a scar coming out across his forehead. Wally blinked and turned around while chuckling slightly.

"Are you... laughing at me?"

"So, what is the story behind that?" Wally asked as he faced away from Ruby. Ruby cleared his throat (almost in fear at the normally cheerful kid's sudden cold shoulder).

"When I was little, I was playing with... well, a friend, and we were attacked by a wild Salamence. I used Nana and Ruru to fend them off, but I took a hit in protecting her."

"So, that a shameful reason to have that scar, right?"

"Well... not really."

"It's not like you had to wear a respirator that resembled a suit of armor or have to wear stilts to become just tall enough to fit into the world, right?"

Ruby knew exactly where Wally was going with this. In his endless quest of vanity, he thought that one (nobly earned) scar was enough to keep him from being eternally _beautiful_ without taking into account that Wally's former and Emerald's current problems didn't have a cool story behind them. If they could learn to accept themselves (with a little help from technology), then why couldn't Ruby accept himself.

"You're right. I apologize. I guess I could give up the hat for an afternoon." Ruby said as he threw the hat aside. Wally grinned, showing that he had turned back into the nice person he always was.

**Slightly Later At The Hotel Lobby**

The two boys stepped off the elevator. Ruby was almost as pale as a ghost, as this was the first time that he went out in public without wearing the hat. As they walked out to the pool, everything went in slow motion for the Charmer as he felt like the entire room was stopping and staring at him as they walked by.

Out by the pool, Gold was still lying on a lounge chair asleep in the unseasonably warm October sun. His original goal of keeping an eye out for the female persuasion found itself sidetracked as the travel exhaustion combined with the warmth knocked him out very quickly. Whatever dreams he was having found themselves just as sidetracked by a jet of cool water hitting him in the face knocking off his hat.

"Glug... WHAT THE HELL?" Gold said as he sat up to see a Swampert at the foot of the lounge chair. He looked both ways before noticing that a green-haired boy and a black-haired boy were laughing and giving each other a high-five about ten meters away. Gold had to do a double take before he realized that the boy next to Wally was indeed a hatless Ruby.

"_YOU._"

"Good job, Zuzu!"

Gold blinked and laughed as his junior Dexholder _finally_ realized that it was okay to have fun. Now it was payback time.

"Whoa... what?!" Ruby exclaimed as a Politoed wrapped his arms around him, picked up his light body, waddled over to the pool, and finally threw him into the drink. The Politoed turned and looked at Wally, then to Gold, and decided to leap back into the water after Gold slightly shook his head since he didn't want the kid to have a fit and drown if the water-type Pokémon repeated the act on him.

Wally walked over to the edge of the pool and extended his hand to his now-soaked friend. "Thank you," Ruby started to say as he reached for his hand, "but this was your idea!" The skinny-boy surprised Wally by dragging him into the pool. Gold could only watch with amusement at the turn of events.

It didn't take long before the two in the pool started laughing and splashing each other. Somehow, Gold's Politaro and Ruby's Zuzu got caught up and were also throwing water around. After a few seconds, there was a whistle and a cry of "STOP SPLASHING!" from the lifeguard post.

Ruby called Zuzu back into his Pokeball while Gold continued to watch (did you think that he was going to 'fess up about being the trainer of the Politoed that was frolicking out there?) and Wally used the time to get over to a ladder and pull himself out of the pool.

He went to the lounge chair that Ruby and he set their stuff at and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. It was then that he realized that the girl he saw in the lobby earlier that day was sitting right next to him. And now that he was closer, he knew exactly who this girl was: Dr. Tomois' niece, Sayuri.

He hopped up on the lounge chair and looked out over the pool. Wally's inner monologue was full of questions: Should he say something? What if she wasn't Sayuri. Sinnoh is a big place and they met in Veilstone City which was on the other side of the region. And why would he want to talk to her? To be reminded of the death of his favorite doctor? Does he owe it to Dr. Tomois to tell his niece that the technology helped him overcome his problems and allowed him to live like a normal teenager?

His train of thought was quickly derailed as Gold and Ruby joined the younger boy. "Scoping out the 'talent'? Look, sweetie, our little Wally is growing up!" Gold joked as he put an arm around Ruby's shoulder. Wally was on Gold's side for this entire trip, but this mortifying moment was enough to make him start to reconsider that. Wally quickly acted like he was looking at some girls several meters away, because he was sure that Gold would make an even bigger scene (if that was possible) if there was even the slightest hint that Wally might know the girl right next to them.

"Ah, not a bad choice. Come, Prissy Boy, let us do some recognizance." Gold said as he took his arm back from around his fellow Dexholder and nudged him forward. Relieved that Mr. Testosterone had left the immediate area, Wally decided to do a quick glance to see around him. He turned around to see the girl staring back at him. "Uh... hello." Wally said, not sure if talking was the best way to keep from looking like a creep.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but is your name Wally?"

"Yeah."

"I have to ask... what is your last name?"

"Ha! I knew it! He's going after the girl who sitting next to him!" Gold said as he and Ruby sat at a patio table to watch this conversation go down.

When Wally told the girl his last name, her face almost lit up and he knew that his guess was correct. He didn't know how she recognized him: he was taller, skinnier, and most importantly not wearing that bulky respirator. She took him by surprise by giving him a quick hug, as he hesitatingly hugged her back he could see Gold's jaw drop on the other side of the pool. "I was so sad that I couldn't talk to you more after Uncle Kakeru passed away. I really want to know about the boy that he told me so much about!" Sayuri exclaimed.

She wasn't about to admit it, but her Uncle's passing left a lot of emotional baggage with her, and finally she found, by chance, one of the few people who would be able to understand and talk to her about the great man who passed away one year ago.

**Author's Note:** Are these chapters too long? Too short? Let me know what you think! The next chapter clocks in at just over 2800 words, and if that's too long I will be glad to do some rearranging to make it easier to read.

**Next Time: Obnoxious Fate 2: Complication Chapter 4: What You Were**


	5. Chapter 4: What You Were

**Obnoxious Fate 2: Complication**

**Chapter 4: What You Were**

"Gold, close your mouth before something flies in." Ruby said as he sat at the patio table watching a girl (someone who is (to them) a stranger) hug Wally. "What luck... what luck!" Gold said as he slammed his fist down on the table. "Maybe he knows her. Maybe she used to live in Hoenn for all we know." Ruby said. "All I know is that Mr. Hoenn-Native is getting the girl while the two of us, born in Johto, tossed aside! Xenophobia at its finest!" Gold said as he stood up.

"Quiet. Wally's coming over here." Ruby hissed as Wally walked over to them. "I'm going to go change and go on a walk. Oh, the girl's name is Sayuri, Dr. Tomois' niece. I hate to leave you guys, but I still have some questions about him and I think she might have some answers." Wally said as he handed Ruby's stuff to him before leaving quickly. Ruby sulked back into his chair as he remembered the day that he and Emerald came over to Wally's house to find him nearly comatose in grief after hearing the news about the doctor's death.

Gold rested his arm on the table and propped his head up with his hand. He remembered the day he went into the Petalberg Medical Center with Crystal and Professor Birch to investigate after the doctor used his Smeargle to create an exit. He heard from Red about the car chase, how the doctor was pinned up by Blue and his Charizard against a van, and how the van door opened just enough for a Gliscor to fatally wound the doctor. As cool and collected as Blue was, Gold could only imagine that watching a man die in your arms would be enough to mentally break you. Gold couldn't help but shudder at the "icky" thought of holding a dying person. "No jokes?" Ruby said as he looked at the older boy across the table from him. Gold shook his head, and Ruby felt a bit of comfort knowing that there was _something_ that the two of them could agree on during this trip.

**Park Across From The Hotel, 20 Minutes Later**

Wally waited at a bench across that was beside a crosswalk leaving the front of the hotel. He was a bit disappointed with himself for running off on his two friends. After all, he was _their_ _guest_ and now he's off on his own while they're stuck at the hotel. His shoulders slumped a bit when he realized that he was going to catch a lot of crap from Gold, Ruby, and Emerald (after they got back to Hoenn) about meeting this girl.

He could honestly defend himself by saying that he had no romantic feelings for her and was actually quite shocked that she hugged him considering the total amount of time spent with him was less than the time he was spending waiting for her. He just wanted to talk about Dr. Tomois with someone who knew him as well (well, hopefully better) than he did.

Once again, his train of thought quickly derailed as Sayuri greeted him as she approached the bench. "So, this is your second time in Sinnoh?" she asked, trying to make small talk until they got far enough from the busy street to talk about the doctor.

"Yeah. The first time was when I went to Dr. To- Kakeru's fu-funeral."

The doctor was his friend, and no longer of any medical service, so why wouldn't Wally just call him by his first name? The word that came after, funeral, was hard for Wally to say because it was verbally acknowledging that his friend was dead.

"So, what do you think of Sinnoh, Wally?"

"Well, it's definitely not what I was expecting. Back in Hoenn, we always saw Sinnoh as 'that very cold place'. You guys definitely got some crazy weather this year."

"Yeah, it gets like that sometimes. Especially here in the southern part of the region."

"So, how did you meet my Uncle? How long was you a patient of his?"

"Well, I was around three years old when I first became struck with my illness. Your Uncle was attending medical school and was working with the Petalberg Medical Center when my parents took me in. Since my lungs were my problem and your Uncle became a puminologist, he just ended up as my main doctor. That was a little more than ten years ago. Two years ago, my condition worsened to the point that I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle in a small place called Verdanturf Town. It was there that your Uncle gave me that respirator suit that I was wearing when we first met..."

Wally paused for a bit. If he told her about Rayquaza and what happened at the Sky Pillar, it could end in one of two ways: she would either think that he's a liar or think that he's just a trouble-magnet. Maybe all of that stuff would be better told at some other time.

"A little over a year ago," Wally continued, "I was supposed to go to my cousin's wedding and I had to miss it due to a severe attack. I thought that my life was going to be nothing but 'missed moments' and just... gave up. Your uncle, right before he d-died, came up with a new medicinal blend that allowed my condition to improve. Now I only have to use this inhaler. It's just as fancy and technological, but more often than not I can go through an entire day without needing to use it."

Wally stopped walking and looked down. "I was ready to quit. Your uncle saved my life, l-literally." he said, for the first time admitting that he had considered ending his own life. Luckily, the doctor, Emerald, Ruby, and the Dexholders metaphorically grabbed his hand and pulled him back before he made that leap into the unknown. Wally shuddered a bit and a couple of tears left his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Sayuri said as she handed him a tissue from her purse. Wally graciously accepted it and wiped his face off. "Thank you." he said, giving a small smile through his tears. For a few more minutes, they walked in silence. Wally, having recovered from his depressing trip through memory lane enough to break it asked "So, if you live in Sinnoh and Kakeru lived in Hoenn for at least a decade, I take it that you didn't see him that much?"

"My mom, his sister, died when I was born, so he moved in to help out while he went to college in Veilstone. When I was three, he started medical school by enrolling in a program in Hoenn. He came back occasionally to visit, but every time he seemed like he was more interested in the family business than the family itself. He would tell me stories about his travels in Hoenn. He told me about how he worked extra hours during the flooding down there and he would send me pictures of the contests that he would win at the hospital. He also told me about how he had a patient that wasn't getting better. He said that the patient was around the same age as me and reminded him of me."

Wally had a weird look on his face. This, an emotional moment, saw ruin by the fact that he was just informed that the doctor saw his _niece_ when looking at him. He shook it off before she could see his slight annoyance. "That reminds me, what happened to his Pokémon?" Wally asked.

"Elekid was injured severely in a battle with the authorities. Salamence, Smeargle, and Mismagius were released in Sinnoh. I really don't know where Elekid ended up."

Wally looked down at the ground, remembering the years that he would play with Elekid as the doctor looked over health logs and records deciding what changes to make to his medication. Wally loved those Pokémon like they were his own. "So, are you a trainer?" Sayuri asked. Wally shrugged and replied "Well, I guess you could say that. I never actively participated in gym battles, the league, or the battle frontier."

"How about a battle?" she asked with a smirk on her face. This surprised Wally, because Sayuri didn't leave any clues that she was a trainer. Then again, he didn't either. "Three on Three?" she asked, not giving him a chance to say "No." Wally shrugged again and got three Pokeballs off of his belt. "Oh, it's on?" Sayuri said as she got back and unzipped her purse.

Wally was at a bit of a loss. He didn't know her well enough to know what kind of Pokémon she specialized in. He figured that it would be best for her to cast the first stone, or in this case ball. When a Butterfree popped out of the ball, he felt that this victory was well within his grasp as he threw out a ball that contained his Flygon.

"Butterfree! Use Psybeam!"

The Butterfly Pokémon flung a beam at the green Pokémon, who took to the trees to try to avoid the attack. The beam of psychotic energy chopped down several branches, leaving Sayuri with a slight feeling of guilt because that foilage didn't do anything to deserve being mutilated (outside of being there for Flygon to hide in).

Without further instruction from Wally, Flygon leaped down from a branch and slammed the Butterfree into the ground. Wally, thinking that Flygon's attack might be have been just a _bit_ excessive for a cute Pokémon, noted that Sayuri wasn't showing any signs of panic. A second later, the Flygon jumped back in pain as the Butterfree appeared to give off an electric shock. Wally was just as confused as his Pokémon: Flygon, being Ground and Flying Types, had an advantage and a disadvantage to electric attacks. The kicker was that this was a _Butterfree_, a Pokémon not known for electric attacks. For the first time in over two years, Wally wished he had a Pokedex to figure this mess out.

"Confused? My Butterfree knows the Electroweb move. She learned from a move tutor when my dad took me on a business trip to Lentimas Town several years ago." Sayuri explained with a smug look on her face. Her arrogance caused he to ignore the fact that Wally switched out the Flygon and replaced him with... nothing?

Both Sayuri and Butterfree looked around as there was no Pokémon on the field. Did Wally forfeit the match? The question found an answer when Butterfree spotted a moving zig-zag that quickly Headbutted her. Before the Butterfree could respond, the zig-zag uncloaked himself to reveal a Kecleon who used the opportunity to use Astonish. Since the Color Swap Pokémon had the first move, Butterfree could only flinch as Wally called out "Finish her off with Headbutt!". Sayuri called the purple Pokémon back into a ball after watching her get headbutted into the same tree that lost some branches a few minutes ago.

"No more playing around! Garchomp!"

Talk about an unexpected twist. Wally's eyes widened as he had never seen one of these particular creatures outside of books. After all, they weren't native to the Hoenn region. He started to get a little nervous because he only knew of the "mythical" side of the Garchomp species. Nothing logical. For all he knew, Garchomp could be of any type and could use any move. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Garchomp! Use Dragon Rage!" Sayuri said as she pointed at the Kecleon (now turned back into a zig-zag). "Dragon Rage... he does look like a Dragon-type." Wally thought. As Kecleon took the attack (and came out of it with a new weakness thanks to the Color Change ability), Wally got an idea. "Kecleon! Ice Beam!"

Sayuri's eyes grew into saucers as Kecleon (who was pretty close to Garchomp's level thanks to having the advantage of being Wally's starter) fired the shot at the Mach Pokémon. Wally made a correct guess on Garchomp being a Dragon-type, and got lucky with Garchomp also being Ground-type. One could also chalk it up to luck that Wally got the idea of teaching Kecleon the move from hearing Ruby's story about using it to freeze a bus entrance to stop his cousin (mistakened for him) from getting on a bus.

Sayuri was down two Pokémon while Wally still had all three. She was proving herself as quite a trainer, but unless she had an Arceus there wouldn't be any reason to fear any surprises from her.

**Veilstone City**

They never did catch the person who killed Kakeru Tomois. The only witness, Blue Oak, testified that he saw a Gliscor inside of a van that quickly fled the area. The driver of the van was a typical thug (with a name that was not important), but the Gliscor he carried was special. It belonged to the boss, who resided in Veilstone City.

The man, known only to his underlings as Hanaztzu, sat at his desk in a pharmaceutical company on the outskirts of town. The thug, who had made it his immediate priority to get back to Sinnoh after the doctor's murder. While the "team" resided in Sinnoh, not everybody was born there. The thug was born and raised in Kalos (about as far away as Unova) and came to Sinnoh for University. However, just like Kakeru Tomois, the thug found himself quite over his head with a mountain of debts to pay.

Taking a man's life (even if he didn't actually jam that pincer into his back) took a toll on the man. He got off of the plane at Jubilife and after dropping off Gliscor's Pokeball took the next available flight to Lumiose City. He was almost scared to the point of tears, but he took a logical stance: If he was an ocean away in Kalos, would the boss make it a point to find him? He wasn't surprised when he got a phone call just a week ago telling him that he _had_ to finish the "heist" that started a year ago, one that had to go well if he didn't want to spend his next Jubilife-to-Lumiose flight in a pine box in the cargo bay.

"It's been a long time, right?" the man said as he sat at his desk.

"Just over a year, sir."

"How do you feel about taking a man's life?"

The thug, as big and as bad as he was, couldn't answer. He felt horrible and the man could see it in his eyes. The boss cleared his throat and asked "Did Kakeru give any sign of where he put the data?"

The thug sighed, looked up from his droopy gaze and replied "Well, he mentioned something about putting it on the extra storage of a boy's automatic respirator."

"Right. I had a connection in Hoenn pull up the case files related to Kakeru's d-death. While it's stated that Professors Oak and Birch retrieved the data on the hard drive, nothing was said about the respirator suit. For all we know, that data could still be on that device."

"But he was a kid! They grow up so fast!"

"They sure do. But that's beside the point. I know a lot about those suits. In fact, I helped with Kakeru to design and engineer that respirator. Kakeru helped that boy, Wally, if I'm not mistaken, and helped me by making something that I could market and sell. The technology expanded to handheld inhalers. However, we were able to use smaller fabrication processes to put the same chips in and make them completely compatible with the customized version of Pokenix to run it."

While the thug knew that it was important to pay close attention, his eyes glazed over at the technical buzzwords being tossed around carelessly. The boss continued to speak:

"My point is this: when the doctors upgrade a patient from a suit to an inhaler, they do a bit-for-bit copy of the system to keep a working configuration."

"So, you're saying that if the authorities haven't found the data and deleted it, there's a chance that it could exist?"

"Right."

"So, my mission is to fly to Hoenn and retrieve this boy's inhaler and bring it back."

"Yes and no. After arriving in Hoenn, you will take a special docking device that can quickly make a snapshot of the data. The boy didn't do anything wrong, and I don't believe in killing innocent people."

"I see. When do you want me to start and will Gliscor be coming with me?"

"That's the thing, Gliscor is not here at the moment. He's watching my kid."

**Back at the Park Across The Hotel**

Sayuri scowled as she called the Garchomp back into the ball. She had one Pokémon left and that Pokémon _had_ to win. Wally braced himself, reminding himself that he was ready for whatever she was about throw at him: no surprises could scare him at this point.

"Gliscor! Go!"

Surprise.

**Next Time: Chapter 5: Same Heist in a Different Setting**


	6. Ch 5: Same Heist in a Different Setting

**Obnoxious Fate 2: Complication**

**Chapter 5: Same Heist in a Different Setting**

**Translation Changes:**

Ataro (Chuang Yi) = Aibo (Viz)

* * *

"Gliscor, go!"

Kakeru was murdered by a thug. That's all that was said to Wally about the matter. Kakeru Tomois died by the pincer of the Gliscor that was less than ten meters away from him and Wally was completely oblivious to that fact.

He decided to keep Kecleon in the battle: after all, Gliscor was part-Flying and still weak to the Ice Beam attack. "Use Ice Beam again!" Wally commanded with such confidence that one could mistake him for a gym leader or even a member of the Elite Four. "Rock Smash!" Sayuri called out, knowing that even the best Normal-type Pokémon couldn't hold their own against a good Fighting-type attack. The Gliscor gracefully swooped around the cold blast and slammed into the Kecleon to put her a third of the way closer to victory.

Wally quickly wondered what would be the best move at this point. Flygon had already taken a beating from her Butterfree and his third Pokémon picked for the battle, Cacturne, had a weakness to Flying-type moves. Gliscor wasn't common in Hoenn. Their younger variants, Gligars, were native to Johto. While you could_ possibily_ find one in Hoenn's Safari Zone, they were rare enough that Wally didn't know a single thing about them.

Leaving Flygon to rest, Wally called out Cacturne from his Pokeball. The Scarecrow Pokémon stared down at the Fang Scorp Pokémon and felt pumped up to defeat this particular Gliscor in battle (even if he could talk, he still wouldn't be able to explain why). Gliscor thought that he had the speed advantage. He went to gear up for another Rock Smash, but had to reconsider when two Needle Arm attacks whizzed by his head. Sayuri realized that Gliscor had a disadvantage (being a Ground-type). Judging by the Cacturne's evasion skills and the speed advantage, Gliscor was also clearly outlevelled.

"Use Solar Beam!" Wally said as the Cacturne charged up the attack. The Gliscor nerviously looked at Sayuri, but couldn't do much due to still being stuck between the two Needle Arms. "That's enough! I give up!" Sayuri cried out as she called the gray Pokémon back to his ball. Cacturne, ready to fire, could only blink as this was the first battle that he had won in this way. Not being able to hold it anymore, the Solar Beam unleashed itself into the tree. Between the Psybeam and now this, it was safe to say that the Park Maintainance crew would be spending the next day reducing it to a stump.

"You're quite talented!" Sayuri said as she shook his hand. "Nah, more lucky than anything." Wally replied, not wanting to admit that Garchomp and Gliscor were completely new Pokémon to him and dumb luck saved his behind in this fight. The sun was starting to settle behind the hotel they were staying at and the sky was starting to show the trademark colors of a sunset. They both wanted to stay, but a chirp from Wally's PokeGear with a text message from Ruby asking if he wanted to join his Dexholder friends at the restrarant interrupted any plans.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Wally." Sayuri said as they walked back into the hotel lobby. "If you're not busy, maybe we can meet up again tomorrow and talk some more?" she asked. If the sky wasn't giving off a reddish hue, one could see that Wally was slightly blushing at the realization that he technically just went on a date and technically this girl had so much fun that she wanted to see him again. And technically his friends know this and he was going to catch a lot of crap for this. Wally's mind told him "Put on the brakes before this love train turns into a love trainwreck!".

"I would, but I have to help my friends set up for a convention. But it was nice seeing you, too!" Wally replied before heading to the elevator to take him to his room. He entered the hallway to see Ruby and Gold coming from around the corner. Both dressed in their normal clothes, Wally was a bit disappointed to see that Ruby was wearing his hat again. Old habits die hard, apparently.

Maybe, just maybe, with the two of them knowing that Sayuri was Kakeru's niece, Gold will leave him alone. "Hey, Casanova!" Gold said cheerfully as he playfully put an arm around Wally (who has assumed wrong).

**Hotel Cafe**

The three of them entered and sat down at a table. Gold refused to shut his trap throughout the entire trip down to the café. "So, are you two dating?" "Are you two going to get married? "Are your kids going to have green hair?" was some of the garbage coming out of Gold's mouth. Thankfully, Wally didn't see Sayuri anywhere on the trip down to the café. Or in the Cafe for that matter.

"Let's just order. Gold can't act like a trashmouth if there's food in it." Ruby suggested as the three of them opened their menus. "So, what kind of cuisine is this?" Wally asked as he didn't recognize some of the terms on the menu. "I think it's just international cuisine. No particular rhyme or reason." Ruby replied as he found himself a bit repulsed at the idea of "Feebas Eggs with a Gogoat Milk Sauce".

The waitress arrived and the three of them ordered their meals. Wally went with a "Unovan BBQ sandwich with Virbank-Style Fries", Ruby with a "Baked Macaroni and Cheese", and Gold went with another Cheeseburger. "Remember that café we ate at in Petalberg? That burger was _awesome!_" Gold exclaimed as the waitress ran off. "I always thought that the burgers were a bit bland." Ruby added, trying to put his usual air-of-snobbiness into the conversation.

"What do you mean? They had a slight spearmint kick to them."

Wally's eyes opened up and his jaw dropped when he figured something out. A year ago, back at Petalberg's Medical Center, Gold had harassed a nurse who retaliated by paging him on the intercom to pick up medicine for a very embarrassing condition. Wally had known the nurse for years and while he found the joke to be hilarious, he also understood why she was promptly let go for "inappropriate behavior". That same nurse changed her career to a waitress and was actually the one that brought their food on that day. And it was just a coincidence that she was always offering him sticks of spearmint gum, right?

Wally shook off the suspicions as Ruby asked him "So, what did you two do?"

"We talked about her uncle and then we had a battle. Three-on-Three. She had a Butterfree, a Garchomp, and a Gliscor. I won using Kecleon, Flygon, and Cacturn. She forfeited because Cacturne was getting the upper-hand. I have to admit that she has raised her Pokémon to be quite confident in the face of danger. Gliscor kept snickering and spitting at both Kecleon and Cacturne!"

"Did you make a bet on that battle? Like she'll be your wife for a week if you... OW!" Gold said as Ruby's shoe made an impact on his bare shin.

"Gold, there's something that I have to tell you. You think that your burger back at Petalberg was made out of spearmint. You're kind of right, but it wasn't from the chef. That waitress was the same nurse that played that prank on you at the Medical Center. She also loves to chew Spearmint Gum." Wally said, done with Gold's verbal stream.

"Oh, I know. I never forget a beautiful lady." Gold said as he winked. The food arrived at that point and the waitress quickly unload the plates before walking off. Gold picked up his burger, and it was at that point when his mind started doing the math about what Wally had just said. He turned pale, threw down the sandwich, uttered a very naughty word (the same word that Ruby had almost said in the limo), and ran off for the men's room. The two remaining boys high-fived each other and started on their meals.

**The Men's Room, Five Minutes Later**

Gold hunched over as an Aipom was using his tail to pat the Dexholder's back. "Thanks, buddy." Gold said as he pulled himself up and looked at himself in the sink. The paleness in his face was gone and replaced with red. Half of it was sweating from the sickness, the other half was anger. That nurse took his dignity with that lewd prank and took his stomach with the cheeseburger. To top it off, he wasn't sure if he could even look at the awesome cheeseburger waiting for him back at the table.

"Maybe I had it coming," Gold said to his Long Tail Pokémon. "I should really be nicer to the kid. After what he's been through, it's nice to see that he can find someone in this cruel, cruel, world."

As he caught his breath, he tried to replay back the conversation before that to find a decent topic to discuss on his return to the table. He remembered that Wally was talking about the battle that he had with the girl.

"_She had a Butterfree, a Garchomp, and a Gliscor."_

"_Gliscor kept snickering and spitting at both Kecleon and Cacturne!"_

"Good job, kid." Gold thought as he knew (but Wally didn't) that the doctor was killed by a Gliscor. He then remembered that Red commented that Blue noticed that the Gliscor who killed Kakeru Tomois made a noise that sounded like a hiss (or a snicker) and Blue felt what might have been Gliscor spit hitting him.

"No way." Gold muttered to Ataro as he straightened up his hat. He put the Pokémon back in his ball and turned for the door. Gold had a weird feeling in his gut, and it wasn't the same feeling that brought him to the men's room to begin with. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out his Pokedex, and did a search for "Gliscor".

"Error: Entry not Found!"

Damn. Professor Rowan has been in Kanto for a while. Why didn't they have at least some of their Pokémon in the latest revisions of the Pokedex? He had the urge to know something, and he felt that something bad was going to happen if he didn't have that information immediately. He flipped open his PokeGear and browsed through the "Contacts" list. He put the cursor on "Super Serious Gal" and pressed "Call."

He heard the traditional ringing and was about to hang up when he heard a female answer and say "Hello?" This took him back a bit as he was used to her answering the phone saying "What do you want, Gold?"

"Hey, Crys. Are you still at the Orphanage?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious. Hey, you've helped Professor Oak and Professor Rowan with the new PokeDex revision, right?"

"Yeah. What is this about?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a prototype on you, would you?"

"No, Gold. Those are strictly not to leave the lab under _any_ circumstances. Especially after what happened last year."

"Damn. Do you at least know anything about the Gliscor species?"

"The ones that evolve from Gligars?"

"Yeah. I need to know whether hissing and spitting are common for their species."

"...Excuse me?"

"Hissing and Spitting. Is that something that they normally do?"

"Goodbye, Gold."

With a click the PokeGear display indicated that the call had disconnected. Gold hit the tile wall of the restroom in frustration.

**Orphanage, New Bark Town**

Crystal went back to helping Emerald set up a mini-computer lab for the orphans. While asking about Gliscor spit was a silly (if not stupid) question, that Gold referred to her as "Crys" instead of "Super Serious Gal" and properly referred to the Professors instead of calling them "Old Men" or "Geezers" made her realize that something was seriously bugging Gold. "Hey, are you about done with that router?" Crystal asked to the blonde who was surprisingly good with electronics. "Just a few more minutes." Emerald replied as he took a puzzlingly look at wires as he connected them. "Well, try to hurry up. I need to get a hold of the lab's network to check on something." Crystal said as she looked out the window.

**Hotel Cafe**

Gold sat back down at the table. By this time, Wally and Ruby had already finished their plates and were gulping down a dessert. "Are you okay?" Wally asked, almost feeling bad that he sent Gold to the restroom for a good fifteen minutes. Gold nodded and started cautiously eating the cheeseburger.

"By the way, Sayuri stopped by the table. I invited her to come along when we go to sign the papers for the convention center in Jubilife. Is that okay?" Ruby asked as Gold was clearly zoning out at this point. "Huh... oh, yeah, I guess that would be okay." Gold replied as he hoped that Crystal would follow through, somehow.

**The Next Morning, Hotel Lobby**

"So, did you give her your number?" Gold asked the green-haired boy. Normally, this would be Gold's way of creating an opening into making a joke, but this time it was out of genuine concern. Wally nodded, himself not completely comfortable with her having his number.

"So, how are we getting to the Convention Center?" Ruby asked, looking up at Gold and wondering what other tricks he had up his sleeve. Yesterday was a limo, maybe today would be a Rapidash-drawn carriage. The same limo's arrival answered the question and the three of them got in. "We're waiting on a forth person." Gold explained to the driver, who nodded in acknowledgment. Wally shrugged and said "If you really don't want to wait, we can go ahead and go." Gold shook his head and said "It's fine."

Gold looked at the once-sickly kid sitting across from him. Was he also having a bad feeling about Sayuri? One would have thought that any boy would be head-over-heels in love with a girl like her. Was she not his "type"? If so, what was his "type"? He saw Sayuri walk out of the hotel, rolled down his window, and motioned for her to come over to the limo.

"This... is what we're going in?" she said in total surprise. "Yeah, Wally wanted the best for this occasion. Right, Gold?" Ruby said, waiting to help his younger friend and verbally slap his older friend. Gold nodded in agreement and pretended to stretch as he "accidentally" let the rubber sole of his shoe slam into and scrape Ruby's leg. Ruby held his leg and tried his best to refrain from yelling at the older Dexholder.

"So, Sayuri, do you live around here?" Gold asked, starting his line of casual interrogation. She shook her head and replied "Nope, I live in Veilstone City. I'm here for the Pokémon League Convention, so it's an honor to see how it all works behind the scenes."

"Interesting. So, Wally tells us that you're a trainer. Have you taken on any of the gyms in the region?"

"Unfortunately, no. I work for my Dad and the schedules get a bit hectic. To be honest, I'm surprised that I haven't been called back to work."

"Oh, so you're a working girl?"

"Yeah. As soon as I turned thirteen, I was legally able to work here in Sinnoh and my Dad takes full advantage of that."

At that instant, all three boys in the oversized automobile looked out their nearest windows awkwardly. None of them wanted to question if she truly wanted to work or if her father was just a jerk. Finally, Gold decided to break the tension.

"So, you have a Garchomp and a Gliscor, right? Those are some pretty powerful Pokémon. Have you been a trainer for a long time?"

"I've had my Butterfree the longest. Caterpie was my 'starting' Pokemon, you could say. My friends helped me catch a Gible and my dad gave me Gliscor."

"So, you haven't had much experience with Gliscor, right?"

"Right. My dad gave him to me to help cheer me up after Uncle Kakeru passed away. He said that he used to belong to one of his employees who lived abroad in Hoenn."

Thank goodness they had the windows down in the limo instead of using the air conditioner. On hearing that, Gold spit his soda out of the window leaving a cola-trail that was sure to leave a sticky residue on the side of the otherwise beautiful automobile. The driver noticed this and yelled "Hey, you damn kid!"

Gold didn't hear that as his mind was racing at a million light-years a second. Maybe this was an odd coincidence. Maybe there was another guy in Hoenn who had a Gliscor. He did remember Crystal mentioning that you could catch a Gligar in the Safari Zone and maybe several people did and they all evolved. And besides, so what if she was the daughter of a team of murderers? One of his closest friends, Silver, is the son of freaking Giovanni of Team Rocket!

"So, what are you guys doing at the convention?" Sayuri asked. Gold shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like "I dunno." Ruby lowered his face into his palm and replied "We're here to get things ready for Professor Oak's Assistant to give a presentation on the evolving technology of Pokémon Capturing and Cataloging."

By this time, the limo arrived at the convention center and Wally, Ruby, and Sayuri exited the vehicle. Gold started to leave, but stayed halfway in the limo to ask "So, my good man, will you be here when we retu-"

The man left no doubt to the answer as he started to speed off with Gold halfway inside. Thanks to quick reflexes, Gold was able to get his leg out of the automobile at the very last moment. As Gold let off a flurry of more naughty words and something about "chargebacks", Sayuri's PokeGear started ringing. "Go on ahead, I'm going to take this call then I'll join you." She said as she walked around the corner and the boys walked inside.

"Hello, Dad!" she said, recognizing the number on the Caller ID.

"Hi, sweetie!" a man said. The same man, the boss, who sat in an office in Veilstone City.

"How are you doing?"

"Just fine. I'm here at the Convention Center watching them get ready to go!"

"So, when does it begin?"

"It starts on Monday, so they're using the next two days to make sure they're ready. Oh, you won't believe who I ran into! Remember that boy, Wally, that Uncle Kakeru made that suit for?"

"...Yeah?"

"He's here. He's here with his friends who are setting up for Professor Oak's Assistant's presentation."

"..."

"Dad?"

The man sat in his office chair in total disbelief. He had to call that thug and tell him that he was _not_ going to Hoenn. By the dumbest luck, everything was here in Sinnoh. Everything that he wanted from that heist over a year ago was right under his nose.

He felt like Arceus had just given him the biggest kiss ever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** These chapters are getting bigger and bigger! I didn't think I was going to top the previous chapter, but there was a lot of ground to cover. The next chapter is the biggest one yet!

**Next Time: Chapter 6: Fractured**


	7. Chapter 6: Fractured

**Obnoxious Fate 2: Complication**

**Chapter 6: Fractured**

**Warning: Violence Ahead! Consider yourself warned!**

**Translation Guide will be at the end of this chapter to avoid spoilers.**

**Jubilife Convention Center, The Golbat Room**

The day went pretty uneventful. They went to the front desk, got the information for where their booth was and when and the designated room for Crystal to give her presentation.

"This is a really small room." Gold commented when he saw that there were only thirty-two chairs with a small table at the front. He had seen those video game conventions in Goldenrod and their keynotes were gala events with a stage and hundreds of screens. This was pathetic in comparison.

"Well, these conventions only cater to a niche crowd. It'll be a good day if we fill twenty of those seats. I hope that we'll sell out with the speaker being Professor Oak." the attendant said as they looked at the room.

"Professor Oak's Assistant, actually" Ruby corrected in an almost-condesending way.

"Right. So, here are the keys to the room. Feel free to come in between now and the presentation to make any adjustments."

"Check this out!" Gold said as he played with the overhead projector.

"Sir, please don't mess with the equipment. It's very expensive."

**Jubilife Convention Center, Show Floor**

Wally and Sayuri escaped the madness (partly out of fear that the old overhead projecter would come crashing down and spray tetanus everywhere, all complements of Gold) and walked around the semi-bare show floor. A few of the more technical booths were setting up, but nothing too exciting.

"Ooh, what's this?" Sayuri asked as she pointed to a device being wired into a computer.

"That's Devon Corp's booth. My dad works for them. This is probably the newest version of the PokeNav." Wally replied.

"Why is it being wired into that computer? Aren't they wireless like PokeGears?"

"Well, when they introduce new electronics at conventions they are more often than not running on older stuff and made to look like they're shiny and new." Wally explained, not aware that it was sheer luck that the techs were too busy to notice that the son of a corporate technician was spilling trade secrets.

Ruby and Gold came walking quickly out of the hallway and on-to the show floor as their attendant yelled "AND STAY OUT!"

"What did you two do?" Wally asked, sweatdropping as they quickly made their way to the exit of the Convention Center.

"Gold got a little too carried away with the adjustment wheel of the overhead projector and..." Ruby explained, a little embarrassed that Wally (and by extension Sayuri) were getting dragged into what he liked to call "The Dexholder Carnival of Destruction".

Once they were outside, Gold opened his PokeGear and dialed the number for the limo. Wally heard the driver pick up the phone and heard it get hung up just as quickly. Gold's shoulders slumped as he admitted defeat and called for a hotel shuttle.

**The Hotel Lobby.**

During the ride everybody remained quiet. The hotel shuttle was the last thing between a comfortable ride and having to cram four people into a taxi. Gold was definitely acting on his best behavior. When they arrived at the hotel, the four of them quietly walked to the lobby.

"Well, that was fun." Sayuri said, trying to ignore the awkward phone call with her dad and getting rushed out of the Convention Center.

"Yeah..." Wally replied, noticing that Gold and Ruby were watching this conversation intently.

"If you're not busy tomorrow, maybe we could hang out at the park again."

"Well, I don't know. We still have some stuff to gather up for the presentation..." Wally said as he could see both Ruby and Gold facepalm.

"Okay, well, see you when I see you, I guess." Sayuri said sadly as she walked off towards her elevator.

**Veilstone City, That Night**

"So, since I'm not going back to Hoenn? Does this mean that I'm free to go?" the thug asked as Hanatzu sat back in his chair.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, there is no reason for my presence, right?"

"True."

"So, why should I stick around? I have a life in Kalos. I want to put this all behind me."

"You're right. There is no reason for your presence, and you aren't going to stick around." Hanatzu said as he snapped his fingers. A Scyther appeared seemingly out of nowhere and used a Slash right across the back of the thug's legs, causing him to crumple to the ground.

"You went against my orders and killed my brother-in-law. Then you ran away and hid like a coward instead of facing the truth."

"G-G-Gliscor killed him. Not me!" the thug said. Blood was pouring out of his legs (perhaps the Scyther severed an artery).

"Remember, I have access to the case files. You idiot. Gliscor is a loaded gun: often a deterrent but deadly when necessary! Your job was to use that 'loaded gun', and I repeat, only when necessary!"

"Y-You left that... demon... with your daughter. S-Sounds like you're the ruh-real idiot to me."

"She has a special bond with him. He never shows any aggression around her. I would keep talking, but it looks like you're putting this all behind you. Life and everything."

The thug took a gasp of air and it looked like his eyes were going to their last parking spot. His last thoughts were of his life in Kalos. The air that he breathed, the sky he would gaze at. The people who he loved and loved him in return. In a moment of regret for all the grievances he caused, he silently apologized to them and bid them farewell as his consciousness faded away.

"Thank you, Scyther" Hanatzu said as the Scyther went into the shadows once again.

**That Night, Sayuri's Room**

Sayuri got up to her room and plopped down on the bed. She had a friend at this convention, one that understood what she went through. One that would understand what she was going through. And he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. Was she thinking about this a little too much?

"Hi, Gliscor!" she said to the Fang Scorp Pokémon who was relaxing on the bed next to her. He managed to turn on the television and found a show that he liked.

"Hello and welcome to 'Defenestration Nation'! The one and only show where you watch us throw random objects out of high-level windows!"

This was a horrible show. Why did Gliscor like watching this? Well, friendship was about compromise, so Sayuri decided that watching this filth wouldn't kill her. Not five minutes in and the room phone rang.

"Hello, dad!" She said, recognizing the number again.

"Hi, sweetie! Did you just get home?"

"Yeah, I'm just sitting here watching this weird show with Gliscor."

"That's great. You said that you were hanging out with that Wally kid, right?"

"...Yeah. Why?" Sayuri asked with a mental groan. What was about to happen? Was her father about to give her an awkward talk over the phone? Was he about to yell at her for hanging out with boys? Was he about to call her back to work?

"No reason. But I need you to do some work for me."

Sayuri's fist pounded the bed, startling Gliscor. Other times he pulled this stunt, it was boring and she was ready to leave. This time she had a reason to stay. Friends. She wasn't going without a fight.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how your Uncle developed that digital respirator for Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we have lost the source code for the software and we need to make a copy of the data on his pocket inhaler. They use the exact same system and we can rebuild it with that data."

"So, I need to get the respirator off of him?"

"Yeah, but you need to do it without him knowing. Just use a standard cable to connect it to your PokeGear. I'll send the app to you that will copy the data from it."

"But I'm sure he would be willing to cooperate if I explain what we need it to help other people."

"Well, here's the problem. There's a lot of rules and regulations when it comes to pharmaceuticals. If you did that, and you knew that he did that, he could go to his parents and they could come and sue us."

"Oh, well, I'll do the best that I can."

"Thanks, sweetie. Talk to you later."

With a click, the line went silent. Sayuri went back to watching the show with Gliscor. As she watched these goofballs toss a paper-mache Zapdos filled with Voltorbs out of a window. As stupid as the show was, Sayuri wasn't about to admit how epic the fireworks caused by those Voltorb using SelfDestruct were.

Wally is only in the area for a few more days. If she was going to carry out this mission, she needed an immediate plan.

**Ruby and Wally's Room, Approximately the Same Time**

"Are you insane, man?" Ruby said as the two boys went into the room. Wally shrugged and they turned on the television. "They used to air this show all the time back in Johto. Two guys throw stuff out of a window. That's all" Ruby said as he rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

"I don't know about Sayuri... everything just feels so weird about her." Wally said as he kicked off his shoes and propped his feet up on his bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that she's here and that I'm here. It's an odd coincidence. It almost feels like she was stalking me."

"What do you mean. You're here for the convention. She's here for the convention. Thousands of people will be here. You just have similar interests."

"Like what?"

"Well, your doctor, her Uncle. He was very important to both of you. Maybe you're right. Maybe it's not a coincidence. Think about it. What were the odds that all of the other Dexholders were unable to make this trip? What were the odds that your parents were going to believe that Gold was responsible enough to take their only child hundreds of kilometers away? My point is that it's not a convention that brought you here, it's fate. And that's all there is to it. Crystal is giving her speech on Sunday night and we're leaving on Monday morning. You essentially have to decide this: do you want a pleasant fate or an obnoxious fate? It's all up to you."

"...Do I have to make this decision now?"

"Of course not. Sometimes it takes an unexpected event to make someone fall in love. That's what happened to me." Ruby said as he took off his hat and looked at his scar in the mirror.

"So, who was it that you said that you was protecting when you were attacked by the Salamence?"

"Uh... I don't remember." Ruby said as he grinned and sweatdropped.

**Ruby and Wally's Room, The Next Morning**

The sun started to poke through the curtains. Wally was already awake and out getting something for breakfast. Ruby was still sleeping. There was the occasional snore coming from the head, covered by a sleeping cap, poking out of the covers. The blanket started to move very slowly. Occasionally the snoring would become erratic, causing the movement to stop. After about two minutes, Ruby's foot (covered by a sock) became visible.

A mysterious force inhaled and blew a little flame, igniting the sock. "YEOUCH!" Ruby screamed as he hopped out of bed and around the room trying to put out the foot-fire. There was a little table and a chair occupied by a laughing Gold. The "mysterious force", Gold's Typhlosion (named "Explotaro"), joined in with a little snicker.

"Consider us even!" Gold said as he peeked into the bathroom and started cracking up at the fact that Ruby doused the fire by sticking his foot in the toilet. "You jerk! I sprayed you with water! Harmless water! And... I STUCK MY FOOT IN THE TOILET. NASTY! Get out! Get out now! I need to take an emergency shower, RIGHT NOW. YUCK!" Ruby yelled as he slammed the bathroom door.

While Gold could hear the shower running and Ruby constantly muttering "Not clean! Not clean!", his PokeGear chirped with a text from Wally.

"What time do you want me back up there to help set things up? ~ Wally"

"Don't worry about it. I've got you covered. =) ~ Gold"

"Are you sure? ~ Wally"

"Yeah. Ruby's fired up and ready to go. Have fun. ;D ~ Gold"

**Hotel Vending Machine Area**

Wally looked at the most recent text from Gold and wondered what he meant by that. He figured that he was better off not knowing and closed the PokeGear. He had the last full day free, but he didn't know what to do with it.

It was a surprise when he saw Sayuri walking down the hallway past the vending machine area. Either she didn't notice him or she had "got the hint" that he wasn't interested and moved on. That wasn't fair to her because he did realize that he was giving her the cold shoulder and it wasn't fair to him because he still wanted her as a friend.

"Sayuri!" he called out as she almost turned the corner to the lobby. She stopped and turned around to him. "Hello!" she said cheerfully. "The guys gave me the day off, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the park like you suggested last night?"

Sayuri's eyes lit up and Wally knew right then that nothing was different. Well, outside of the fact that Wally better understood the concept of fate.

**The Park, One Hour Later**

It was a bit cooler outside than the last time they were at this park. Sure enough, that tree that mutilated by Butterfree, Kecleon, and Cacturne was nothing but a stump. At the same time, both Wally and Sayuri knew that their battle caused it and that it would have never happened if they both weren't at that pool at the same time.

Sayuri's PokeGear chirped and she opened it up to read a text. She sighed and closed it as they approached the closest shade tree. "Everything okay?" Wally asked as they sat down. "How do you do it, Wally? What's it like to not have to balance being a teenager with being an adult with a 'career'."

Wally didn't know how to answer outside of shrugging. While kids his age were getting simple jobs (like delivering the newspapers), he never thought about doing that. With his recovering-but-still-subpar health, his parents would likely frown on such an idea. "So, what do you do as your 'career', Sayuri?" he asked with legitimate concern.

"Well, it's mostly little odd-jobs that my dad wants me to do for the company. Sometimes it's bring him coffee, copy papers, clean the break-rooms, clean the bathrooms..."

"So you're like a secretary?"

"I guess you could say that, but secretaries aren't on-call twenty-four seven. Like I said before, I cannot travel outside of the region as I have to be able to be back at Veilstone within a day. I've always dreamed of seeing other regions. My dad has a worker who was born and raised in Kalos and he would tell me of all the beautiful things that were over there. But, as long as I have a 'career', that will always be a dream."

"Doesn't your father take vacations? He's a higher-up."

"That's the thing. While his executive peers often take exotic trips, he always insists on staying in Sinnoh. It's almost like he can't leave for reasons that he's not telling me."

"That's too bad. When Kakeru passed away, my dad was able to secure a couple of vacation days for us to come out to Sinnoh."

"I'm jealous. You have a small house with a Mom and Dad that are there every morning when you wake up and are there every night when you come home. You have wonderful people for friends like Ruby and... Gold."

"You don't have friends you can hang out with?"

"Well, I had one friend, her name is Maylene and every day she would talk to me about her dreams of being a Gym Leader. Her dad used to work for my dad, but one day he stopped showing up to work and started hanging out at the Game Corner, just like Uncle Kakeru..."

Sayuri's voice was starting to break. This conversation was getting a bit difficult, but Wally was starting to understand. He put an arm around her (the best thing he could do to keep it friendly) and asked her "So, what happened to her?"

"I really don't know. My dad found out and I was never allowed to talk to her. Maybe someday if she does become a Gym Leader I'll know what happened to her. But until then, this is just how it is."

"But it's not going to be like this forever! It'll get better!"

"That's what everybody says! Nothing was normal after Mom died and nothing will be normal!"

At this point Sayuri was sobbing. Wally knew exactly what she meant. Years of treatment only to hear the doctors (mostly Kakeru) tell him "It's not very effective...", and he felt that nothing was normal. Until Kakeru saved him. Now it was his turn to save someone.

He wrapped his arms around Sayuri and she cried into his shoulder. He felt himself start to cry also. Kakeru saved his life, but couldn't save hers? Did Kakeru know that his brother-in-law was going to force Sayuri into a life of forced-labor? What stopped him from interacting from his niece instead of a Slot Machine? Why Wally? Why not Sayuri? Why not both? Why not neither?

They both sat there for what felt like an hour. "Thank you, Wally." Sayuri said. They sat there looking at the clouds and talked about what felt like everything. "So, when are you leaving?" Sayuri asked. "Monday morning. Crystal gives her speech Sunday night." Wally replied.

"That's terrible. I find this wonderful person and they just up and leave." Sayuri said with a sigh. "I've only known you for a few days, but I'm going to miss you for a lot longer." she said as she looked at the green-haired boy.

"Yeah, but I'm not the only Magikarp in the sea." Wally said with a laugh. "But after you run away from the fiftieth one you start forgetting!" Sayuri added as she giggled.

"Well, how could I forget you? I'll never forget what Kakeru did for me."

"But what if I forget?" Sayuri asked.

"I can't help that! I'm not a Psychic!" Wally said as they laughed again. It was nice to see a friend laugh after so many tears.

Sayuri then acted on emotion by grabbed him and kissing him on the lips. Wally's eyes widened to their largest and Sayuri had the same reaction when she realized "WHAT DID I JUST DO?!"

They broke apart and Sayuri blushed and started apologized profusely to him as he started coughing and getting out his inhaler. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm so, so, sorry." Wally held his hand up as-if to say "It's okay." as he took a couple of puffs off of the inhaler.

He sat the inhaler down and laughed. "I know exactly what came over you." he said as he coughed a couple more times as he chuckled.

"You're not going to forget. You're going to remember that your first kiss was with a boy named Wally at the Sinnoh Pal Park. And he's going to remember that since it was his first kiss, too."

Before she could say anything, his PokeGear started ringing. He excused himself, got up and walked off of the side to answer it.

"Hello? … Oh, hey, Emerald..."

Sayuri noticed that Wally left his inhaler sitting on an empty bag of chips. She looked up and made sure that Wally would be too busy with the call to notice before taking a cable out of her purse, using it to connect the inhaler to her PokeGear, and start the transfer. There was a progress gauge on the PokeGear's screen and it felt like it moved like a snail.

"So, you guys are coming in tomorrow in the late afternoon? Crys wasn't kidding about going from the airport to the podium." Wally said as he started to turn around. His head was only a few degrees away from Sayuri being in his line-of-sight.

Sayuri, being a bit nervous about doing this, was feeling a lot more comfortable knowing that Wally would likely understand what was going on if he caught her in the act. However, she was afraid that the situation looked like she kissed him because she wanted him to freak out and use the inhaler so she could copy the data off of it. Truth be told, her "task" was buried deep in her mind as she wept into his arms about the fact that her "career" was destroying her life. Luckily, the gauge reached 100% allowing her to disconnect safely at the same time that Wally disconnected the call.

**Gold's Room**

Gold's PokeGear lit up and beeped as he exited his shower. Ruby was quite angry with Gold's little prank and got his revenge by using Zuzu to give Gold a "swirlie". However, Gold was contempt with waiting until he was in the privacy on his own room before freaking out at being shoved head-first into a commode.

He checked the email that was pending.

"I checked with Prof. Oak, Elm, and Rowan. Gliscors do not normally hiss and spit. ~ Crys"

Gold's eyes widened as he sent a text to Wally saying that something came up and he needed him back at the hotel NOW.

**The Hotel, Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Thank you, Wally." Sayuri said as she smiled. "Are you coming to the presentation tomorrow?" Wally asked. Sayuri smiled and nodded.

**Sayuri's Room**

Sayuri opened the door to her room and almost shrieked when she saw a man sitting on her bed next to Gliscor. She calmed down when she realized that it was her father, Hanatzu.

"Did you get the data?" he asked. She nodded and handed her PokeGear over to him. He quickly uploaded the data to a laptop and started to go through it. "DAMN IT!" he bellowed as he hit the bed with his fists.

He brought up the revision log to find this:

Software for Advanced Medicinal Delivery Mechanisms for Respirator Suits  
Last edited by: Blue Oak (September 30)

The Pokedex data was found and deleted.

"Well, that's just great. Mister Oak, Mister Viridian City, Mister Earth Badge, well-played." he mumbled to himself as he slammed the laptop closed.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Sayuri asked.

The man got up, shook his head and said "Get some rest. Tomorrow I'll have a lot of work for you." before leaving.

Sayuri was puzzled by what he meant by that. Was something wrong with the data? Does this mean that they would have to get another copy through the proper channels? She didn't know why, but a sense of fair was starting to overcome her.

**The Next Afternoon, Jubilife Convention Center**

"Please don't screw this up." Ruby said as he walked with a slight limp. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Gold said as he was without his trademark yellow cap. Wally was standing nearby. He said absolutely nothing about Sayuri, let alone the kiss, because he would genuinely never hear the end of it.

A cab pulled up and Wally hoped that Sayuri would be inside. Instead a girl with black hair climbed out of the driver's side and helped her crescent-haired "brother" out of the other side. "Hi!" Emerald said as he walked over to the group. "Why are you missing your hat and why are you limping" Crystal said, curious to find out what happened to the group. "Don't worry about it!" Gold and Ruby said as they nervously grinned.

"Is everything set up?" Crystal asked. Wally nodded as he was the one to put the papers and the Pokeballs in the conference room since Ruby and Gold were really not allowed. "Great job, Wally. Let's do this." Crystal said as they walked into the conference center.

While the convention didn't officially start until Monday, the main hall was starting to get packed. The four Dexholders (and Wally) walking in a line towards the panel room felt like something out of a movie. They entered the room and, to Wally's surprise, Sayuri was in a seat in the back row next to an older-looking man. Wally smiled at her and while she made eye-contact, her look was that of fear and despair. She didn't have to say, that man next to her was her father and trouble was brewing.

The clock struck six and Crystal moved smoothly to the lectern with Emerald by her side. There were some murmurs in the crowd at the blonde kid with the weird hair and the stilts, but everybody quieted down as Crystal shuffled some papers and...

Click.

Crystal looked around the room. Click. Ruby, Gold, Wally, and Emerald looked around the room. Sayuri didn't have to look around the room. She knew that the sounds were: two Pokeballs opening up.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen." the man said as two Scythers took form and blocked the only exit from the room.

"You are Crystal, am I right?" the man asked the now-nervous girl standing before them.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Gold, Ruby, Emerald, am I right?" the man said as he pointed to the other Dexholders in the room.

"Uh-huh." Emerald said, nervous at what was going on.

"Here's how this is going to go down. You four are going to give me your PokeDex machines. And you're going to give me access to the prototype data that originally was on this boy's respirator machine. You do that and you all get to leave in one piece."

"Like hell we will!" Gold said as he readied several Pokeballs. "Explotaro, Ataro, Utaro!" he cried out as he threw the Pokeballs out. Triple Battles weren't an official league thing, but when it comes to life or death the rules don't count.

"Donphan! Dragonite!" Hanatzu shouted as two more Pokeballs went flying. The spectators crowded in fear as this epic battle started.

"Zuzu! Nana! Ruru!"

"Archee! Hitmonee! Xatee!"

"Sudowoodo! Dusclops! Sceptile!"

"Cacturne! Flygon! Kecleon!"

"You're outnumbered." Gold said, his voice almost a growl as these Pokémon stared down Hanatzu.

"Oh, but aren't you right?" Hanatzu said, nonchalantly waving his hands back and forth. "My babies aren't going to attack your Pokémon. That would be suicide. They don't stand a chance. But, the moment you all attack, the people in this room will die. One by one."

Hanatzu stopped and looked directly into Wally's green eyes. "They'll die. Just like others have died. By my hands."

"That's enough!" Sayuri said as she took a chair and tried to fling it at her father. He grabbed it with his hand and pushed it back at her with enough force to knock her down. As he did that, he saw a flash of gray heading for him. He squeezed forward at the last minute to avoid an attack from Sayuri's Gliscor. "You traitor. You want to die with these people, I'll personally finish you myself."

He took the chair that he was holding and jammed the back of it into his daughter's windpipe. A woman in the crowd screamed and every Pokémon in the room (outside of Hanatzu's, of course) was ready to intervene. At this point Wally didn't have to think twice and took off running for the man. It wasn't love that fueled him, it was the feeling that he had to return the favor: Kakeru saved his life and while he couldn't save Kakeru's, he was going to save the one that Kakeru loved the most.

The distance reduced itself more and more as he approached Hanatzu. Ten meters. Five meters. One meter.

Then everything stopped. Hanatzu was not getting any closer. What went wrong? Wally looked down and it all became clear as day: at about half of a meter away a Scyther stuck his bladed arm out and into Wally's left lung.

He heard screaming and some crying, but the sounds were starting to fade away as he tried to catch a breath that was running away from him. He crumpled onto the floor and blood started to pool around him.

He saw Hanatzu, and everything went white.

**Author's Note:** Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. I do apologize for these ridiculously long chapters. The final two chapters are much more reasonable in length.

**Next Time: Chapter 7: Eternal Friendship**

**Translation Guide:**

Chuang Yi = Viz

Explotaro = Exbo

Ataro = Aibo

Utaro = Sudobo

Zuzu = Mumu

Ruru = Rara

Hitmonee = Monlee

Arckee = Archy


	8. Chapter 7: Eternal Friendship

**Obnoxious Fate 2: Complication**

**Chapter 7: Eternal Friendship**

**Warning: Violence Ahead! Consider yourself warned!**

**Jubilife Convention Center, The Golbat Room**

"WALLY!" several people in the room screamed out. A thirteen-year old boy was bleeding to death right there in the Golbat Room of the Jubilife Convention Center.

That Dragonite, the Donphan, and the two Scythers could have been Level 100, but there was no stopping the other Pokémon in the room. Some of the people attending sent out their Pokémon to help. Inside that (surprisingly large) room, there was everything from Bulbasaurs to Watchogs to some Fennekin and a couple of Chespins standing beside the Dexholder's Pokémon.

Hanatzu sneered at the dying boy at the ground and swore to himself that his daughter would be joining him soon enough. Gliscor flew back around and dived at the man. A Scyther, the same one that attacked Wally stuck a blood-covered scythe in the air and jabbed the Gliscor through his heart. Normally, a Pokémon might have a chance at survival if the trainer put them back in the ball and took them to a Pokémon Center (or used a Potion), but Sayuri was in no place to do that.

Emerald saw the blood-covered scythe and knew that it could have only come from one person. He grabbed on to Crystal and silently prayed that this was one horrific nightmare that he was having while asleep on the plane. Yeah, that's what it was. Crystal would nudge him awake when they touched down in Jubilife, they would get off of the plane, climb into a cab and he would give Wally the biggest hug when he saw him. Because losing a beloved friend is the worst nightmare that one could have. Except that this wasn't a nightmare, it was real. Very, very, real.

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

Cough. Cough. Wally woke up and pulled himself up. Everything felt very different. He felt odd. He reached for his inhaler, but something was different. He looked down at himself. The green t-shirt and the green long shorts he was wearing were replaced with a white button-up polo shirt and brighter-green dress pants. More importantly: he had a certain green piece of equipment attached to his chest. That respirator.

With a click the respirator engaged and he felt the air coming into his lungs. Lungs. There was something that he needed to know about lungs. But what was it?

**Jubilife Convention Center, The Golbat Room**

"Die! Just like your uncle!" Hanatzu screamed as the realization that he was taking someone's life by his bare hands was making him feel like he was on the ultimate sugar rush.

"Now!" he heard a voice cry out.

He looked up and around to see Ruru and Sceptile distracting the Scythers as a very angry Cacturne approached just like Wally did. This time, however, he didn't have anything to stop him. Cacturne closed his tear-filled eyes and he could hear his trainer's voice inside of his head.

"Cacturne. Needle Arm."

More blood fell when that Needle Arm penetrated Hanatzu's jugular. Cacturne stomped on his chest to knock him back and then kicked the chair away from Sayuri.

It was time for every single person in that room to die. Donphan and Dragonite started charging their attacks. Then, a miracle happened. A familiar light, a familiar warmth started filling the room. The Dexholders remembered this feeling: it was the same one that they had felt when they stopped Guile Hideout at the Battle Frontier a year ago.

However, it was different. The warmth was coming from every person, every soul in that room. No, there was more than that. The main hall of the Convention Center was evacuated because this hostage situation was going down in this relatively little room. But that wasn't it.

Televisions across the world found themselves locked to the news channel as this hostage situation was unfolding. Banners on the bottom said "13-Year Old Critically Wounded". Red and Yellow watched in horror as the Kanto news out of Lavender Town was showing this on a television in a diner. Professor Oak, Professor Rowan, and Blue watched on a television in the and Green watched it through a store window in Viridian City.

Professor Birch and Sapphire watched from their house. Norman and Wally's parents were watching from the Petalberg Gym's office. Even a single mother named Johanna in nearby Twinleaf Town raced outside to bring her young son and his friend inside. At the Berlitz manor in Sandgem Town, a butler pulled a protesting little girl away from the television because he didn't want her to see anything graphic.

Halfway across the world in Unova, a boy of about seven walked into the Nuvema Town library to see the librarians glued to the television set. He could see the fear in the eyes of the news anchors and in the faces of the library staff, he grabbed a Pokémon book and started reading with the hopes that the Munna on his head would help keep him from feeling that same fear. At a nearby house, a little girl started crying when the movie that her family produced found itself preempted by news coverage.

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

The "whiteness" started to clear up around Wally and he recognized where he was: the hallway of the Petalberg Medical Center. He didn't belong here. Why? Where was he before?

He walked, almost by instinct, to a certain door. He looked at the name plate to see that it said exactly what he expected it to: Dr. Kakeru Tomois, Puminologist. He knocked on the door and heard a voice say "Come in!"

He walked in and saw a certain blonde-haired doctor sitting on a stool. He started to remember: He didn't belong here because the doctor is dead! It shouldn't be Dr. Tomois in front of him! Yet it is, so maybe it was all a nightmare!

Wally ran to the doctor and gave him the biggest hug that he could manage. He felt himself start to cry, but no tears came out. The doctor could only smile and hug the green-haired boy back. Wally then stepped back and sat on the table.

"You're alive!" Wally said before quickly putting his hands to his mouth. His voice was a bit softer than what it should be. He saw a mirror, that long mirror that the doctor kept in his office. He remembered what happened. He was on a trip with his friend Ruby and his new friend Gold. He met a girl, the niece of the doctor standing before him, and her jerk of a father tried to hold an entire conference room hostage while killing his daughter. He went to stop him and was stabbed by a Scyther. Stabbed right in the lung.

Somehow, that took him back in time a whole year. Did that work? Ruby mentioned something about a Pokémon named Celebi fudging the timeline to prevent some people from getting killed. Did he die and Ruby did it again? Did Ruby and the other Dexholders care about him enough to go through the trouble?

But no, Ruby didn't de-age himself and didn't say anything about going through a weird white fog-like existence. So if all that really happened, then what happened to...

"SAYURI!" Wally exclaimed as remembered that the last thing he saw of "that world" was the jerk of a father trying to kill her and apparently succeeding. "Take me out of here! Your niece is dying!" he cried to the doctor, who only smiled.

"You don't have to worry about that. She's safe. Cacturne saved her." he said in that same tone of voice that he used when he was trying to comfort Wally as an infant. For a moment he felt relief, but then he remembered another thing:

"_But, the moment you all attack, the people in this room will die. One by one."_

Wally screamed. Not only was Sayuri in danger, but now Ruby, Emerald, Gold, Crystal, and all the innocent people were going to perish if the man's threat was real.

**Jubilife Convention Center, The Golbat Room**

One would think that the "every hope comes together as one" stuff was a load of cheese made for the sake of an action-packed anime show, but if you said that to the people who were trapped in The Golbat Room of the Jubilife Convention Center that day, they might just argue that point with you.

"NOW!" a voice called out.

"BLAST BURN!"

"FRENZY PLANT!"

"HYDRO CANNON!"

"HYPER BEAM!"

"VOLT TACKLE!"

Those first three attacks were used on the Battle Frontier that day. The difference was that the Dexholders weren't alone in this attack. Anybody witnessing the battle that day could swear up-and-down that every Pokémon, right down to the babies, were using the attacks in some shape or form.

A brilliant light filled the room and in an instant it was gone only to reveal Donphan, Dragonite, and the two Scythers knocked out cold. Paramedics rushed into the room straight for Wally as some bystanders checked out Sayuri's neck.

The Dexholders were too aghast to call back their Pokémon. "Emerald, stay back" Crystal said, because he didn't need to see someone being loaded onto a gurney. He didn't need to see the pool of blood. He didn't need to see Hanatzu's dead body.

"Wally's... still alive." Ruby said. "H-How do you know?" Gold asked.

"They didn't put a sheet over his head. They do that on the movies when someone dies."

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

"It's all right. The Dexholders stopped Hanatzu's attack on the room." Dr. Tomois said as Wally sat down on the table again.

"So, where am I? Am I... dead?" Wally asked, now curious at what happened to him.

"Well, it's complicated. This is the place that you go when you're... checking out." the doctor replied, his smile fading into a frown.

"So I'm dying..." Wally said. He could only think about what was going on back in the "real world".

**Jubilife Medical Center, Ten Minutes Later**

The gurney went from the ambulance and into the emergency room with immediate haste. The media had picked up on the information and was already starting to swarm the outside of the hospital. While Gold (being the oldest and being responsible) for the boy rode in the ambulance, he couldn't bring himself to pay attention or even look at the wounded one in front of him.

The remaining Dexholders arrived via taxi about fifteen minutes later. Another ten minutes were wasted trying to get into the building due to the entrance being clogged with paparazzi and field reporters. They made it inside and rushed to the waiting room. No sign of Gold anywhere.

Crystal asked the nurse about Wally's condition while Ruby went looking for the older Dexholder.

"Your friend has lost a lot of blood and has one punctured lung. Right now, we're trying to stabilize him and get him into surgery." the nurse explained. Emerald sat down on a chair, just thankful that his friend was still alive.

There was a small hallway that branched off of the main waiting area. There were a few storage and a janitorial office, but the point of interest was the vending machine at the end of the dead-end hallway. Ruby was about to turn and walk off the other way when he saw the tips of a pair of shoes jutting out from the meter-or-so of space between the vending machine and the wall.

Ruby's hypothesis that the elder Dexholder was here proved correct when he saw Gold sitting down with his arms wrapped around his knees. While he was being perfectly quiet, Ruby could tell that his fellow Johto-native Dexholder had cried.

Without saying a word, Ruby sat down next to him. Gold inched over toward the machine to give Ruby enough space to sit. Something was really wrong, as the typical 'Gold course-of-action" would be to make up some lame excuse and to tell Ruby to buzz-off.

"I just wanted him to have a good time." Gold said quietly.

"I know. I did, too."

"No, you don't understand. Back when Crystal and I were searching the Doctor's office back in Petalberg a year ago, I looked at his file. You know, despite everything that we've been through, I don't think that I could have handled half of what he did."

Ruby couldn't say anything. Gold was right in that while their excursions were intense, they were indeed relatively brief. Wally had to deal with his condition for the majority of his life. Gold put his face into his knees and continued talking.

"This is all my fault. This is all because I lied."

"What do you mean, Gold?"

"If I had never told his parents that lie about me going to Unova, they would have never allowed him to come on this trip and he wouldn't be dying."

While the guilt had swirled through Gold's head, he never really put the idea that felt responsible for Wally's fate into words until he said that. Ruby heard an odd noise, but also immediately realized what he was hearing: Gold was starting to sob as quietly as he could.

Setting all of their differences aside, Ruby put his arm around the other Dexholder.

"Listen. I know Wally's parents and they wouldn't have gauged your responsibility by whether you went to some faraway country. You're a nice, polite person..."

Ruby had to stop himself from adding "...when you want to be."

Gold took his face out of his knees and looked at Ruby. "W-Why would say that about me? We've been at each other's throats this entire trip!" Gold asked, as-if to coax a little more comforting words out of the person who was always his friend.

"Isn't it all for fun? Some of it did get a little out of hand, and my foot _will_ thank you eventually..." Ruby replied.

Gold couldn't help but snicker a bit through his tears. "Yeah..."

"Looking back, I'm sure that Crystal wouldn't have been so lenient with us. If I had to pick someone to chaperone me on a trip again, it would be you, Gold."

"R-Really?" Gold said, shocked at his deep-down friend just admitted.

"Really. Now, let's go back to the waiting room before Crystal starts going crazy."

"You can go ahead and go, I'm going to stay here for a little while longer."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

Ruby pat his friend on the back before getting up and walking away.

**Unknown Place, Unknown Time**

"So, how long have you been here?" Wally asked as he was still in amazement at how everything resembled the day when he had that argument with Dr. Tomois and eventually met Emerald in the lobby.

"In here, time is irrelevant." the doctor said as Wally noticed that the room was starting to get a very thin layer of fog.

"So, are we stuck here, forever?" Wally asked, wondering why he was cast into this particular place.

"As I said before, this is the place that you go when you're checking out. There's two ways out of this place: one that takes you back home and one that takes you to the afterlife. What's past that is still a mystery to me." Dr. Tomois explained.

"Why are you still here, then?"

"Well, Wally, being in this place causes you to have strange thoughts. For some reason, my thoughts told me that I needed to wait here for something. And now I see what my final mission is: to send you back home..."

The room started filling with the fog and it was a matter of seconds (well, whatever a second meant in that particular context) before the examination table that Wally was sitting on and the Doctor were the only things visible.

"I have done everything that I can, Wally. Consider your treatment finished. It's time for you to go back where you came from..." the doctor said as the fog was getting too dense to see him.

"Wait! Why am I going back! What's the purpose!" Wally said, trying to figure out whether he was a reward or a punishment.

"This place is not ready for you. The world you were born in is where you belong. You have your friends, your family, and your Pokémon to surround you with warmth and love. Don't ever forget that in your adventures. For me, it is time for me to travel in the other direction. To a place where peace, friendship, and forgiveness transcends all. Ready, Gliscor?"

Wally could see the faint outline of a Gliscor appear next to the doctor and put a friendly arm around him. The Gliscor snickered and waved to the green-haired boy with his other arm.

"Goodbye... Wally..."

Wally felt himself wanting to cry as the doctor was slowly fading out of existence. All he could do, was wave back and say these last words to the man who saved his life:

"Thank you... for everything, Dr. Tomois. Goodbye, Kakeru."

The outline of the doctor and Gliscor finally faded away as Wally felt himself pulled to the ground as gravity increased exponentially. As he lied there on his back he noticed that the fog was starting to solidify.

"_Just imagine, one day you'll be sitting in your backyard free of anything of any worries, surrounded by your Pokémon and your closest friends..."_

Beep. Beep.

"_Just imagine..."_

A few brilliant blocks of light started forming in the fog as they finished solidifying into a strange pattern with lines going through them.

Beep.

"_...one day..."_

**Jubilife Medical Center**

Beep.

"Did you see that? He just moved!"

"No way, Emerald, the doctor said he might be in a coma..."

Wally recognized those two voices. He was home, but where was he? This didn't look like the Convention Room. Trying to get his bearing, he wiggled his fingers.

"There! He just moved his hand!"

"Ssh, Emerald. There are others trying to sleep."

Wally opened his eyes and locked on to the other set of green eyes staring back at him.

"Now do you believe me?" Emerald to Ruby as Wally tried to get the strength to talk.

"Shh. Don't talk. Save your strength. It's all over. We stopped the guy. Just worry about getting some rest." Ruby said, smiling at the green-haired boy

**Next Time: The Final Chapter: The One True Obnoxious Fate**


	9. Final: The One True Obnoxious Fate

**Obnoxious Fate 2: Complication**

**The Final Chapter: The One True Obnoxious Fate**

**Translation Guide will be at the end of the chapter.**

**Jubilife Medical Center, Waiting Room**

"Gold. Wally's parents are here and they want to see you." Crystal said as she approached the spot where Gold had sat for the past quarter-day.

"Damn it." Gold muttered to himself. Not because he knew that he was going to get in trouble, but because he knew that he deserved to get in trouble. He screwed this up. Big time.

"Hello..." Gold said as he walked to the two scorning adults staring him down. He expected to get slapped across the face by Wally's mom, but was instead surprised when she hugged him.

"Uh... you're not mad?" was the only thing that Gold could respond with.

"Mad? Why? Crystal told us everything that happened in the room." Wally's father said as he patted the Dexholder on the back.

Crystal raised a finger and reminded Gold by saying "It was your idea to use Ruru and Sceptile to distract the Scythers while Cacturne took down the guy."

Gold nodded as he wiped away a few more tears from his face.

**Wally's Room**

"We're going back to the hotel. Will you be okay if we head back to Hoenn on our regular flight?" Ruby asked. Wally, instructed not to speak, nodded.

"See ya. Let me know when you're coming home. I'll be waiting for you." Emerald said as he gently wrapped a single arm around Wally and gave him the gentlest hug he could.

**Waiting Room**

"Thank you so much for staying with Wally." his father said to the group of four Dexholders standing before them.

"Thank you for letting him come with us." Gold said, sheepishly.

"Thank you for taking him with you." the green-haired mustached man said. He then put an arm around Gold and said "You know, I've been to Unova several times myself. One of these days you should stop by and we could exchange stories. I have a whopper of a story that starts with a mischievous Oshawott and ends with a group of people eating bath tissue in the middle of Castelia Park."

The four kids laughed as the adults walked them down to the lobby.

**Wally's Room, A Week Later**

Wally looked at his PokeGear while he sat up in his bed. All four of the Dexholders made it back to Hoenn safely and were back to their normal lives.

"Wally, I have something for you." his mother said as she handed him four Pokeballs. Almost instantly they opened and his room was quickly filled with his Cacturne, Flygon, Kecleon, and Roselia.

"Wow, I thought that you guys were lost in the scuffle." Wally said as he hugged his Roselia and Kecleon at the same time. He patted the Flygon on his head and before turning to Cacturne. "I heard about what you did to save Sayuri. Thank you." he said as he held the Scarecrow Pokemon's paw.

"Also, this man wants to talk to you."

Wally looked up to see a man in a trenchcoat enter the room. "I'll leave the two of you alone. " his mother said as she closed the door behind her.

"Good afternoon. I'm Detective Nosna from the Sinnoh Bureau of Investigations. I just came to check on your condition and to tell you that several arrests have been made regarding the incidents last week."

"Thank you, and that's good to hear."

"We have determined through witness testimony and DNA testing that the same Gliscor that killed Dr. Kakeru Tomois died in that room during that battle."

Wally gasped. He didn't know that a Gliscor, that Gliscor, killed Kakeru.

"The man, Hanatzu Tomois, was found dead. We determined that a Needle Arm attack punctured an artery in his next causing him to bleed to death. Witnesses have came forward and informed us that the Cacturne acted in defense of his trainer."

Cacturne, not thrilled about taking a human life, slumped over in the corner.

"No charges are required regarding his death. Well, that's about it. Have a nice-"

No, it wasn't. Wally needed to know what happened to Sayuri. She never tried to get a hold of him to see how his condition was. Surely, Ruby or Gold would have contacted her to tell her that he was okay.

"Um, excuse me, sir? Can you tell me what happened to Hanatzu Tomois's daughter?" Wally asked the man as he was almost to the door. The man stopped and turned around.

Wally didn't care if he might have annoyed the detective, he needed to know that she was okay. Over the past week he had fallen in and out of dreams while sleeping. Each dream was like a window into the future.

_He saw himself reuniting with Sayuri, wrapping his arms around her and promising not to let her go._

_He saw himself getting lectured by his parents because he was "too young to have a girlfriend"._

_He saw himself getting playfully teased by Gold and Emerald when they found out._

_He saw the years of Summer trips by him to Sinnoh and picking her up from the Petalberg Airport for her trips in the Winter._

_He saw himself proposing to her at the same park across from the same hotel where they reunited._

"Wally..."

_He saw them getting married at that same hotel. Ruby's décor would be **beautiful** and Emerald would be the best man (although he looked weird in stilts)._

"Wally..."

_He saw the halls of the rebuilt Petalberg Medical Center where their first child would be born. He would want to name the kid 'Kakeru' and didn't see Sayuri disagreeing._

"Sayuri Tomois died from her injuries a few hours after the attack." the man said as he looked out the window.

The gravity in the room intensified by a thousand percent for Wally at that moment.

"...How?" was the only word that could come out of his mouth.

"I can't divulge that information. Have a nice day." the detective said as he walked out of the room.

"Why in the he..." Wally started to yell. He then stopped and started sobbing. He was upset because somebody had to have known but nobody told him. In that white void, Dr. Tomois told him that Cacturne had saved her. Was he lying?

Cacturne, also in tears because he killed in vain, walked over to Wally and tried to hug him as gently as a prickly-armed Pokémon could. Roselia, Kecleon, and Flygon also cuddled up to their trainer, trying to give him as much comfort as possible.

**The Hotel, Wally's Parents' Room**

"We are so screwed." Wally's father said as he said on the bed with his forehead in his palms. "Now, now, dear. We'll figure it out. We always do." his wife said as she comforted her husband.

"I've never seen this amount of money, let alone be charged for it."

"Well, why don't you talk to the finance office? Maybe we can work out a payment plan."

Feeling every bit of defeat, Wally's father picked up the phone and called the finance office.

"Please enter the patient number."

A string of beeps followed as the man entered the almost-endless amount of numbers.

"Your balance is 0 Pokedollars. To see the payment history, press '1' now."

Wally's father looked up, puzzled as can. He pressed one.

"The payment of 23,329 Pokedollars was submitted one week ago. The confirmation number is #4105..."

**Somewhere Far Away, a week ago**

"...2356. Thank you for your payment. Have a nice day."

There was a beep followed by the trademark click of a PokeGear. The mysterious donor propped his feet up in his house and looked around. He reached over and turned on the stereo to hear the sweet voice of DJ Mary. A Togepi chirped in delight at the sound. His trainer put a finger to his lips and made a "Shh.." sound.

"Remember, Togetaro, this is our little secret."

**Petalberg City, Three Weeks Later**

Wally got out of the car and stood before his yellow house. He had expected to be gone for five days, and somehow that turned into a month with the story of a lifetime. It was the middle of November and the air was turning cold.

He walked into the house and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Gold, Ruby, and Emerald popped out from random places. It wasn't much of a surprise party, but it was good to see his friends after almost a month. After the first greetings (and a couple of hugs), the party was pretty much devolved into eating cake and watching television.

Since it was a happy occasion and Wally seemed like he was in decent spirits, nobody wanted to take the plunge and talk about the one person who didn't visit him in the Jubilife Medical Center. Gold took a breath and finally said "Hey, I heard about Sayuri. That really sucks, man."

Ruby, who was sitting on the floor with Wally, turned up to Gold and said "Nice show of tact, genius." He then put an arm around Wally and said "But he is right. I'm so sorry to hear about her."

"Thanks." was all that Wally could say. It was hard losing Kakeru, but he felt closer to Sayuri. And now they were both gone. It still felt quite surreal as everything happened so fast, almost too fast. As Ruby said back at the Jubilife Hotel, fate could go one of two ways. Unfortunately for Wally, his decisions didn't make a world of difference: it still ended up as an obnoxious fate.

**Translation Guide:**

Togetaro = Togebo (Viz)

Ruru = Rara (Viz)

**Obnoxious Fate & Obnoxious Fate 2: Complication**

Story planning started in February of 2011.

Writing started in September 2012 and ended in July 2013.

**Special Thanks:**

Those responsible for every review, favorite, and follow in the past, present and future. Without your inspiration and encouragement, I could not have continued for the seventeen chapters that it took.

The posters of the "Pokémon Manga" forum of . Extra thanks to Xadzoom and DX 2401PT for their awesome reference threads.

**This work of fan fiction was written By:** Flintoff Cypress

******Based on "Pocket Monsters Special" (aka "Pokémon Adventures")  
Written By: **Hidenori Kusaka ******Illustrated By: **Satoshi Yamamoto

******Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Pokémon, Viz Media, or any other intellectual properties portrayed in this fan fic.

_"...one day..."_


End file.
